Las serpientes y el pequeño león
by Menlis
Summary: Un ojiverde sin memoria, un grupo de serpientes con ganas de tener una mascota, un rubio posesivo y muy pervertido y una morena fanática del yaoi cambiarán el destino del mundo mágico. Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno este es otro de mis fanfic que ya había subido en otras páginas y por diversas razones no pude continuar hasta ahora en que ya llevo varios capítulos escritos. **  
><strong>

Es un Drarry y transcurre despues del sexto año

**Resumen:** Un ojiverde sin memoria, un grupo de serpientes con ganas de tener una mascota, un rubio posesivo y muy pervertido y una morena fanática del yaoi cambiarán el destino del mundo mágico.

Nuestro querido harry ha perdido la memoria y ahora se encuentra al cuidado de unas serpientes obsesivas ¿qué pasará?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Un huésped inesperado**

_Francia, noche_

-Pansy ya llevamos suficiente comida para un regimiento, además de todos los artículos que se ten han antojado adquirir. ¡No necesitamos hacer mas compras!- resoplaba un rubio de porte elegante y electrizantes ojos grises que solo podía dar gracias a merlín por ser mago y así por ello haber podido reducir a un tamaño mínimo los numeroso paquetes llenos de productos que su compañera se había empeñado en comprar.

-¡Pero Draco querido! ¡Yo solo quiero comprarme esos modelitos tan cute que visten los muggles! Ya que vivimos entre ellos lo mejor es adaptarnos ¿a qué si?-suplicaba entusiasmada una morena con cuerpo de modelo mientras se colgaba del brazo de su compañero. Ambos caminaban rumbo a su reciente hogar, después de un arduo día de compras -además a ti también te tendría que interesar-lo miró repasándolo de arriba abajo.

-¿A mí? ¿A mí porque?-se inquietó Draco.

-¡Oh venga! Seguro que quedarías monísimo con unos de esos pantalones rotos, dos tallas mas grande, y una de esas camisetas que se pegarían a todos tus músculos, resaltándolos para cualquier mirada que deseara recrearse la vista con ellos- contaba Pansy babeando y con la mirada desenfocada imaginándose ya a los numerosos chicos que se declararían gay, una vez visto a su amigo vestido de esa manera.

-Pansy que te pierdes en tu mente- _"desde que empezó a leer esos libritos de yaoi, se ha vuelto todavía mas pervertida"_ pensó Draco con una gotita en la cabeza- ¿Y porque iba a interesarme a mi ponerme unos pantalones que me dejen medio culo al aire, dándome aire de mendigo? ¡Yo te aseguro que tengo suficiente para comprarme un pantalón completo, muchas gracias!

-¡Ay draquito! ¡Tú no entiendes, esa es la moda muggle!- explicó con ojos brillantes Pansy a un Draco que frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Primero ¿Qué me interesa a mí la moda muggle? Y segundo ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames draquito?

-¡Pero si se que te encanta mi draquito!- insinuó melosamente, guiñándole un ojo.

Draco iba a seguir discutiendo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a alguien que le resultaba sumamente familiar.

-Oye Pansy ese no es…-la chica se volteó al notar la duda en la voz de su acompañante. Entonces se fijó a quien señalaba.

-¡POTTER!- gritó debido a la impresión. El susodicho se volteó sobresaltado. Draco lo miró desconcertado, ya que ese Potter los contemplaba con claro terror. Apenas separados por un par de pasos, la pareja de serpientes se fijó en la cara completamente pálida del chico, su semblante denotaba profundo espanto. Observaron que sus manos temblaban con miedo. Algo inexplicable ¿Desde cuándo Potter le tenía miedo a su presencia? Lo que hubiera esperado sería un avada por lo ocurrido a finales del curso pasado con Dumbledore, aunque él no hubiera sido el que acabara con el viejo al final.

El moreno los miró de arriba abajo. Parecía indeciso sobre que hacer a continuación, cuando sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada, se volteó y salió corriendo. Ambos se miraron interrogativamente, y sin saber muy bien porque, lo siguieron. A pesar de ser slytherins, les había picado el gusanillo de la curiosidad por averiguar que hacía el niño que vivió en nada menos que Francia, completamente solo. Además a Draco le seguía molestando esa mirada de profundo temor con que lo había mirado.

Lo persiguieron hasta una de las calles principales. Potter corría como si lo persiguiera el mismo lord, sin ver ni siquiera por donde iba, solo con la única meta de escapar. Corrió sin fijarse en el coche que venía por la vía. El conductor iba discutiendo por teléfono, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien se le atravesaba en el camino. Apretó el freno, pero iba a demasiada velocidad, y le fue imposible detenerse a tiempo. El chico se quedó viendo el coche como sabiendo que ya no había nada que hacer. Apenas sintió el golpe, cayó en la inconsciencia

Draco abrió los ojos con espanto, viendo como el coche lanzaba varios metros por delante al gryffindor, por suerte había logrado lanzarle un protego antes del impacto. Los dos corrieron a su encuentro mientras el conductor bajaba del coche algo shockeado por haber atropellado al chico. Draco se arrodilló, viendo que le salía algo de sangre por una brecha en la cabeza lograda al haberse golpeado contra el bordillo de la acera. Pansy rápidamente sacó el móvil de su bolso, marcando el número del único que les podía sacar ahora mismo de ese lío.

-Yo… lo siento, el chico se atravesó… y yo…yo…- el conductor tartamudeaba apenas pudiendo juntar una frase, viendo con impotencia como había quedado el chico después de haberlo golpeado.

-No se preocupe, está bien, al parecer solo tiene una pequeña herida en la cabeza- tranquilizó Draco al hombre.

-Si… entendido… te esperamos- terminó Pansy de hablar trancando y volviendo a guardar el móvil en el bolso.

Draco la miró extrañado, levantándose se le acercó para susurrarle:

-Pansy ¿con quién hablabas?

-Con Theo y compañía, nos van a venir a recoger en un momento- contestó ella también en susurros.

-Pero ¿no de deberíamos irnos antes de llamar la atención? ¡Este no es nuestro asunto!- resopló con voz malhumorada Draco.

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada, casi queriéndolo cruciar ahí mismo. Draco tragó saliva, y es que cuando la única chica del grupo se enojaba, la tierra temblaba. - ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Pretendes abandonar a uno de los nuestros en manos de esos prehistóricos muggles que lo único que harán seguro es abrirlo en canal para después coserlo como si de un pavo se tratase?

-¡Pansy!- habló draco confundido con la actitud de su amiga -Él no es uno de los nuestros ¿de acuerdo? ¡Es más, en un león! Así que lo mejor es irnos antes de que nos metamos en problemas

-Si te quieres ir, eres libres de hacerlo. Pero para tu información ya hablé con los chicos y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no podíamos dejarlo- declaró con altivez - Después de todo, es nuestra culpa, el pobrecito se debió espantar cuando nos vio- se lamentó Pansy.

-¿¡Pobrecito! Pero Pansy ¿seguro que no te atropelló el coche a ti también?- preguntó impactado Draco.

-¡No digas sandeces Draco!- se enojó la chica- ¡Se viene con nosotros y punto!

-Pansy no entiendes que si él está aquí, entonces los de la orden no deben de andar lejos- replicó Draco intentado hacerla desistir de la absurda idea.

-¡Si esos incompetentes estuvieran por aquí, no habrían dejado que a su chico dorado lo atropellara un coche muggle!- expresó con suficiencia la morena.

Ahí Draco tuvo que darle la razón, ninguno de esos la me culos hubiera dejado a su elegido andar solo por ahí. Pero entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo potter caminando sin ningún guardián ni protección alguna por una ciudad muggles?

Mientras ellos hablaban en susurros, una multitud de curiosos ya se había reunido alrededor del niño que vivió, todos pendientes de ese extraño chico que iba vestido con unos ropajes por demás extraños. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a intentar moverlo por temor a acrecentar a alguna herida. Ninguno hacía ademán de llamar a alguna ambulancia, presuponiendo que ya algún otro lo habría hecho.

Por la esquina apareció una ambulancia, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la multitud reunida. Dos jóvenes enfermeros bajaron con una camilla y se apresuraron a atender al chico, subiéndolo con cuidado a ella.

La gente veía con lástima como se llevaban a ese pobre muchacho que no tendría ni edad para conducir, esperando en su fuero interno que no fuera nada grave. En eso, Pansy cogió la mano de Draco y se apresuró a seguir a los enfermeros que ya depositaban al chico dentro. Ambos se subieron junto a ellos, mientras cerraban las puertas. Una vez subidos todos, la ambulancia partió.

-Crabbe, Goyle, ¿Cómo os habéis dejado convencer para esta mascarada?- reclamó draco con enojo una vez acomodado. Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros mientras se quitaban las ropas de enfermeros ante un enfurruñado rubio que no entendía que mosca le había picado a su amiga y a todos para cargar con ese problema.

-¡Eh! ¡Que nosotros también hemos participado!- exclamó un chico de color asomándose por la ventanilla, sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Perfecto Blaise! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te de una palmadita en la espalda?- repuso draco con ironía- Theo, este circo me lo esperaba de blaise, pero no de ti ¿Cómo has podido unirte a esta locura de Pansy?- la morena enfadada le dio un coscorrón.

-Simplemente me pareció que era lo correcto- respondió con voz neutra Theodore que iba conduciendo el vehículo.

-¡Oh, vamos Dragón! Deja ese malhumor- pidió blaise más alegre que unas castañuelas.

-¡Que no me llames así!- masculló con una vena palpitando en la sien.

-Draco, deja ya de estar enfurruñado y entiende que simplemente no podíamos dejarlo allí. Además recuerda que nos reconoció, a lo mejor necesitamos hacerle un obliviate. No podemos permitir que sepa nuestro paradero ¿no te parece?

-Supongo- murmuró Draco todavía sin querer dar su brazo a torcer -¿de dónde habéis sacado este trasto?- preguntó para cambiar de tema fingiendo no ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que exhibía su amiga por haberse salido con la suya.

-Con un sencillo hechizo de transfiguración- fue theo el que respondió subiéndose las gafas de sol con un dedo- ¡Ya hemos llegado!- anunció mientras entraba en la cochera de una pequeña vivienda situada a las afueras de la ciudad y sin ningún vecino a la vista.

Acomodaron al ojiverde en la habitación de invitados. Draco se le quedó viendo por un momento, notando lo frágil que parecía, al verlo ahí acostado e inconsciente a merced de cualquiera. Era increíble pensar que ese mismo ser tan vulnerable era el elegido que el mundo mágico esperaba que derrotara al señor tenebroso. En ese momento, sintió la necesidad de protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño. Draco apretó los labios intentando reprimir ese instinto protector que le nacía de no sabía dónde, empujándolo a abrazar al moreno e impedir que nadie se le acercara.

Las serpientes salieron del cuarto, dejando a Theo a solas para que se ocupara de su paciente. Era una suerte que este fuera un experto en mendimagia.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Al cabo de una hora, Theo acabó de revisar y curar las heridas del chico. Se disponía a salir cuando reparó en unos ojos verdes recién abiertos que lo miraron con recelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con voz amable. El chico lo miró con miedo.

-¿Quien eras tú?

-Bueno pertenezco a Slytherin…- Theo cayó en la cuenta de que decirle que pertenecía a la casa de sus enemigos, a lo mejor no era lo más sensato. Pero a él no se le daban bien las charlas sociales, no tenía ni idea de que decirle.

-¿Slytherin? ¿De qué hablas?-Theo lo miró interrogativamente notando que la mirada verde estaba cargada de confusión- ¿Qué es… eso... ? ¿Don... donde estoy…? ¿Porque no me acuerdo de mi nombre…yo…porque no recuerdo nada?- balbuceó desesperado y completamente desequilibrado. El ojiverde miraba a todos lados espantado, intentaba buscar en su mente algún recuerdo, pero nada, solo tenía un profundo espacio en blanco que solo hacía acrecentar su miedo. No sabía quién era ni donde estaba, ni quién era ese chico. No sabía si quería hacerle algún daño. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire.

-¡Está bien, tranquilo!- Theo se apresuró a cogerlo de los hombros, enfocando su mirada en la del chico, intentando que se tranquilizara, viendo que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad- Tú te llamas Harry y acabas de sufrir un accidente de coche. Yo te estoy atendiendo- explicó con calma intentando relajarlo.

-¿Accidente…? Pero… ¿entonces porque no estoy en el hospital?- preguntó el chico intentando tranquilizarse para poder entender lo que le había pasado.

-Porque decidimos que lo mejor era traerte a casa

-¿A casa? Entonces… eso quiere decir… ¿que eres familia mía?- su voz sonó confusa y esperanzada a la vez

Theo por primera vez se quedó sin palabras, es que era impensable que alguien creyera que el chico dorado pudiera estar emparentado con una de las familias más leales a voldemort. Se mordió el labio indeciso. No sabía qué hacer, entendía que si lo negaba, el chico no confiaría en él, y debido a su estado necesitaba aferrarse a alguna realidad por mas bizarra que fuera.

-¡Hermanos! Somos hermanos- fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder mientras sacaba una botellita de su bolsillo- Tómate esto, te hará descansar, que es lo que necesitas para recuperarte

El chico ahora más tranquilo cogió la botella y se la bebió con plena confianza. Al momento se acurrucó en la cama dejándose vencer por el sueño. Theo se dirigió a la puerta para salir y contarles lo ocurrido a sus compañeros que esperaban afuera.

-¡Gracias hermano!- theo se giró al escuchar esas palabras susurradas. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa sincera se le apareció en la cara. Por alguna razón esas palabras dichas con total confianza e inocencia, le hicieron sentir una punzada de felicidad en el corazón. Suspiró con cansancio pensado que harían ellos ahora con el pequeño león.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Mientras tanto afuera, las serpientes esperaban con impaciencia saber el estado de salud de su inesperado huésped. Pansy se hallaba sentada en una silla, limándose las uñas con concentración, dando la impresión de completa serenidad, aunque por dentro estaba mortificada, esperando que no fueran nada grave. Goyle y Crabbe estaban sentados en el sofá con bolsas de patatas y sodas, debido a la ansiedad de esperar noticias, tragaban como si llevaran sin comer dos días a pesar de que acababan de cenar. Blaise andaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados meditando sobre el porqué estaría Potter en esa ciudad y además solo. Draco caminaba impaciente de un extremo a otro, rumiando para sí, casi como si quisiera hacer un agujero en el suelo.

-¿Por qué creéis que Potter habrá venido a esta ciudad?- preguntó Goyle de repente. Esto hizo que Draco se detuviera es su misión de hacer aparecer un nuevo boquete en el suelo.

-Pues no tengo ni idea- contestó Pansy pensativamente- Aunque no parecía estar en su estado normal ¿verdad Draco?

-No, la verdad es que no- confirmó Draco con tono intranquilo. Frunció el seño algo preocupado rememorando el encuentro- La verdad es que parecía un animalito acorralado, totalmente asustado

-Bueno, cuando se despierte nos dirá que hacía por aquí y así se resolverá el misterio- habló blaise con seguridad.

-¿Y tú crees que nos vaya a contar algo?- se burló draco- ¿A nosotros? ¿A sus enemigos? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer, es buscar la forma de enviarlo a algún lugar mágico y que se ocupen ellos de su héroe!

-¡Oh, venga ya Draco! ¡No finjas que quieres que se vaya! ¡Que esa pose de odio-a-potter-y-le-deseo-lo-peor, no te queda!- se mofó pansy mirándolo pícaramente.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó con cara neutra el rubio.

-¡Que todos aquí sabemos de tu enamoramiento con el niño que vivió!- respondió ella.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- denegó draco agresivamente.

-¿¡Ah no!- se rió blaise -¿Negarás acaso que desde hace dos años que tienes sueños húmedos con el elegido?

-Yo… yo….-se le subieron los colores, lo habían acorralado. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle lo miraban con sonrisas cómplices. Era cierto que algunas noches, bueno muchas, tenía algún que otro sueño erótico con el chico dorado. Pero no era algo para alarmarse. Era después de todo un adolescente en plena pubertad. Y no era ciego para no ver que el chico Gryffindor era todo un ejemplar que tenía a todas y a más de uno babeando por él. Que si hiciera pajas pensando en él no quería decir que estuviera enamorado, por supuesto que no. Solo era que tenía las hormonas revolucionadas, eso era todo.

-Solo es una ligera atracción- contestó dignamente el slytherin. Los 4 chicos se miraron echándose a reír de la pose de superioridad de su amigo.

-¡Y tan ligera, que algunas noches ni me dejaba dormir!- se carcajeó Blaise con los demás.

-Bueno, ya vale ¿no?- los fulminó con la mirada -Puede que no sea tan ligera, pero desde luego que no es un enamoramiento como Pansy dice

En eso se abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados, saliendo de el Theodore con una expresión rara, entre aturdida y satisfecha.

-Theo, tú eres el que lee auras ¿no? Lee la de Draco, y dinos sino está enamorado- pidió Pansy alegremente. El chico miró a draco como evaluando lo que le pidió la morena.

-¡Completamente!- respondió este la mar de tranquilo.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué decías?- se deleitó Pansy saltando como si estuviese enamorado de ella. Draco estaba por estrangularla cuando un muy serio goyle preguntó.

-¿Como está?

Esa pregunta logró que todos se pusieran serios, situándose alrededor de theo para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Pues en esencia… sufre de amnesia, no recuerda quien es- soltó theo a bocajarro.

-¿Cómo?- aclamaron todos impactados.

-La verdad, ya me esperaba algo así, en este tipo de casos es algo normal- suspiró el moreno.

-¿Como que te esperabas algo así? ¿Cómo es eso de que se espera que alguien pierda la memoria? - preguntó Draco alterado.

-Lo esperaba debido al golpe en la cabeza, además de que por lo que me contó Pansy por teléfono, de la reacción que tuvo al verlos, sumado a las heridas que tenía por el cuerpo, diría que estaba en estado de shock antes de ser atropellado

-¿A qué te refieres con heridas?- preguntaron goyle y crabbe al unísono.

-Presentaba signos de maltrato- frunció el seño con disgusto, todavía recordaba el profundo malestar que lo había invadido al ver los signos de tortura que se exponían en el cuerpo del ojiverde- tiene diversos cardenales por todo el cuerpo, marcas por la espalda que indican que le azotaron recientemente, seguramente con algún instrumento bastante duro. Marcas de manos y señales de golpes, además de un cuadro de desnutrición severa. Me temo que va estar en cama por lo menos una semana. También por lo que indica su aura, sus niveles de magia están al mínimo. Tardará un tiempo en recuperarse- terminó de comunicar el moreno.

Pansy se tapó la boca con horror, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Los demás quedaron paralizados, ninguno se había esperado esa respuesta. Se suponía que el moreno solo tenía una ligera contusión en la cabeza, debido a que el hechizo no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para cubrir esa zona. Se hizo el silencio. Las serpientes estaban impactadas por lo dicho por el pelinegro. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle habían dejado de comer.

-No habrá sufrido ninguna agresión sexual ¿verdad?- se atrevió a preguntar con miedo Pansy.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso es imposible!- gritó alterado Draco con solo pensar que algo así le haya pasado al ojiverde. Los demás estaban pálidos mirando fijamente a theo- Está bien ¿verdad theo?- suplicó el rubio con mirada demandante.

-Sinceramente no lo sé- habló con voz grave subiéndose las gafas- No tenía herida esa zona, pero… como ya os dije, presentaba señales de manos , además de marcas de ataduras en los pies y en las muñecas- todos se quedaron lívidos al pensar en todo lo que habría tenido que pasar el gryffindor.

-¿Pero qué locura es esa?- preguntó blaise espantado- ¿quien le haría algo así?

-No lo sé. Pero de algo estoy seguro y es que esas heridas no fueron realizadas por magos, ya que ninguna tenía algún resto mágico

-¿Resto mágico?- interrogaron goyle y crabbe.

-Así es. Nuestra magia desde nuestro núcleo interno, nos rodea en una especie de capa, que es el reflejo de nuestro interior. Es el aura. Por eso, cuando un mago toca a otro deja pequeños signos de su propia aura, sobre todo cuando los sentimientos que emana son violentos, como lo serían en este caso. Estas señales tan fuertes tardan mucho en irse. Aunque solo un lector de aura puede encontrarlas, los demás simplemente no se dan cuenta de ellas

-¿Quieres decir que quien le ha hecho eso ha sido un muggle?- escupió draco apretando los puños con rabia

-Así es, ya que incluso un squib hubiera dejado algún signo de su aura- concluyó theo.

-Bueno al menos que haya perdido la memoria tiene su cosa positiva. Si la mirada que nos dio a Draco y a mi es signo de cómo quedó, lo mejor es que no recuerde nada de eso - habló la morena después de un rato.

-El problema es que esta amnesia en particular, es bastante compleja

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó blaise.

-Pues que ni siquiera sabía lo que era un Slytherin - explicó - Por lo que he de suponer que tampoco recordará que puede hacer magia. Además creo que está perdida de memoria no será de las que se recuperen en una semana o en un mes. Su mente ha preferido olvidar para protegerse. Y cuando una mente traumada hace eso, es muy difícil sacarla de ese capullo protector

-Eso significa que en este momento Potter es alguien vulnerable que necesita protección y cuidados- resumió blaise.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer con él? - preguntó Goyle.

-Nos lo quedamos!- soltó Pansy alzando las manos con emoción.

-¡Pansy, no es un perrito!- contradijo el rubio.

-¡No, más bien un minino!- rió Blaise. Todos sonrieron por el chiste algo más relajados.

-Lo que sea, no se puede quedar aquí- negó Draco con rotundidad.

-¿Por qué no?- hizo un puchero la chica - ¿qué decís los demás?

-Yo estoy con Pans, además siempre he querido tener un gatito-sonrió blaise.

-Por mí no hay problema- aceptó Goyle.

-Por mi tampoco- dijo Crabbe.

-¿Theo?- suplicó la morena con carita de perrito abandonado.

-Creo que es lo mejor- confirmó subiéndose las gafas.

-¡Si!- gritó Pansy con emoción.

-¿Pero os habéis vuelto todos locos? ¡Es demasiado peligroso que se quede aquí!- expresó Draco mirándolos con incredulidad, y es que no todos los días un grupo de serpientes se ponía de acuerdo para cuidar a una cría de león, todavía más si hablábamos del niño que vivió.

-Pero Draco ¿no lo ves? ¡Es tu oportunidad!-insinuó pansy.

-¿Oportunidad para qué?- gruñó el rubio.

-Draco aquí todos sabemos lo que sientes por el leoncito- anunció la morena -ahora es tu oportunidad de averiguar si son las hormonas, como prefieres creer, o hay algo mas- Draco lo pensó un momento, la verdad es que era una oportunidad demasiado divina para tener al moreno a su merced como para dejarla escapar.

-Vale ¿pero qué pasaría si descubre nuestro secreto? No nos aceptaría

-Draco, el no recuerda si nos debe aceptar o no, es tu ocasión para que te conozca por quien realmente eres y no por el papel que has tenido que representar durante todo este tiempo. Y si descubre el secreto, tampoco creo que pase nada, ya que él no recordará que tendría que temernos

-Y además siempre podríamos echarle un obliviate- terminó convenciéndolo blaise.

-Bueno- aceptó draco con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, ya haciendo planes para el moreno- ¿pero qué le vamos a decir?

-Es cierto, hay que inventarse algo, no podemos decirle que éramos sus enemigos en la escuela, eso lo asustaría- concordó Pansy.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó blaise.

-Hay que inventar algún cuento que se pueda tragar- afirmó el rubio.

-Eso será lo mejor- estuvo de acuerdo la morena- ¿pero el qué?

-Y si le decimos que somos amigos suyos- propuso goyle.

-¡No creo, demasiado surrealista!- denegó blaise.

-Pues yo creo que puede funcionar- contradijo crabbe.

-Si, yo también- afirmó la morena.

-Esto chicos, yo ya le he dicho algo- habló theo interrumpiendo las divagaciones de los demás.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Siempre nuestro theo pendiente de todo- se alegró Pansy.

-¿Que le dijiste?- preguntó Draco.

-¡Que somos hermanos!

(Silencio)

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, ya ire subiendo los siguientes capitulos<p>

Nos vemos


	2. Capítulo 2: Tu nueva familia

Hola aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo

Gracias a todos por leerme y a **yilam** y** lirio **por comentarme

**Diclarimer:** no hay nadie que piense que estos personajes son míos ¿verdad?  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Tu nueva familia**

-¡Será coña!- gruñó Draco cruzándose de brazos -¿Quien se creería tamaña estupidez?

-Él lo creyó- simplificó theo.

-Bueno, ya sabíamos que los leones utilizaban una sola neurona- sonrió malditamente Blaise.

-¡Hey!- le dio la morena un golpe a Blaise- ¡No hables así de nuestro hermanito!

-¿¡Eh!- Draco la miró como si estuviera hablando en chino- ¡Pansy, cielo no estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no?- se quejó irritada.

-¿Que por qué no?- rumió incrédulo el rubio -¡Blaise habla tu con ella, porque yo no puedo!

-Pansy querida. Échanos un vistazo a cada uno y dinos si podemos pasar por hijos de los mismos padres- habló despacio como explicándole a una niña pequeña.

Pansy los miró detalladamente, fijándose en el pelo rubio y los ojos grises de Draco , observó con detalle los cuerpos robustos y brazos de gorila de Crabbe y Goyle, la piel morena y los ojos inclinados de Blaise, el cabello negro y la cara de adulto de theo. Se miró así misma detallando su cuerpo estilizado y su moreno cabello. Se cruzó de brazos pensativa.

-Tenéis razón- concordó Pansy, todos suspiraron con alivio- No pasamos por hijos del mismo padre, pero sí de la misma madre-sonrió feliz.

-¿¡Que!- shock general.

-Pues eso. A ver; Theo como es el que tiene pinta de mas adulto será el hermano mayor. Crabbe y Goyle al tener la misma contextura, serán los gemelos. Después le seguirá Draco. A continuación, Blaise y yo que seremos mellizos. Y por último, el pequeño de la familia, nuestro querido hermanito Harry- contó emocionada con ojos brillantes.

-Mellizos- susurró Blaise parpadeando.

-Aja- afirmó la morena.

-Tú y yo mellizos- Blaise se miro así mismo y después a la blanca piel de Pansy- ¿Cómo? - bufo incrédulo.

-La genética que es un misterio- Blaise abrió la boca conmocionado.

-¿Te das cuenta de que según tú nos llevamos un año de diferencia? -se exasperó Draco -Eso no hay quien se lo crea

-¡Claro que sí! Veréis. Esta es nuestra historia hp hp- roncó brevemente para después comenzar a relatar con voz y poses dramáticas - Mamá estuvo casada por dos años antes de tener a Theodore. A los dos meses de su nacimiento, el padre de Theo murió estrellándose con el coche, dejando viuda a mami. Esta sin poder soportar la pérdida de su amor y criando un hijo sola, se emborrachó una noche en un bar, donde conoció a un fuerte boxeador con el que se acostó esa noche. No volvió a saber nada de él, ya que al día siguiente partió para otra ciudad. A los 8 meses nacieron Goyle y Crabbe, dos terremotos imparables. Uno de los enfermeros en atender el parto fue un rubio irlandés con ojos grises. Fue amor a primera vista. Se mudaron juntos. Ella trabaja el día entero limpiando casas, mientras él les cuidaba a los hijos. A los pocos meses volvió a embarazarse de Draco. Ambos estaban muy felices con su pequeño, pero la felicidad no es eterna- contaba con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras los demás escuchaban alucinados lo que les parecía una mala novela rosa, todos mirándola con una gotita en la cabeza- Un día el papa del rubito tropezó por las escaleras cuando iba a trabajar, rompiéndose el cuello. Después de unos meses mamá conoció a un africano con sangre española, con el que empezó una relación algo tormentosa. Con lo que le había dejado su antiguo amor había podido contratar una niñera que se encargaba de los niños. El día que descubrió que volvía a estar embarazada, nuestra pobre madre pilló a su pareja engañándola con un tío, supuesto amigo suyo. Con el corazón otra vez partido mamá se centró en cuidar a los niños y su embarazo. A los meses, nacimos Blaise y yo, unos preciosos mellizos. Mamá estaba contenta de por fin tener a una niñita a la cual consintió divinamente. Mamá pensó que ya no volvería amar, pero entonces conoció a un marinero de ojos exóticos, del cual quedó prendada, de él y de su pequeño hermanito que tenía sus mismos ojos. Al parecer acababan de quedarse huérfanos los dos y él había decidido cuidar de su hermano ya que no había nadie más. Tuvieron una fogosa noche de pasión justo antes de que partiera. Él le pidió que lo esperara y ella le prometió que lo haría. Se quedó con el pequeño Harry, esperando juntos a su hermano. Pero, después de un mes recibió una carta en la que se le informaba que el barco de él había naufragado. No hubo supervivientes. Mamá se puso muy triste, pero decidió adoptar a Harry y volverlo un miembro más de nuestra pequeña familia. Fuimos muy felices durante años viviendo en Inglaterra, hasta que hace dos años mamá murió también en un accidente de coche. Decidimos mudarnos a Francia para empezar de nuevo ¡Y eso es todo!- Pansy acabó alzando las manos con sonrisa brillante como si acabara de presentar la gran obra maestra del siglo.

Por un momento reinó el silencio, todos mirándola con cara de absoluta incredulidad. Era en situaciones como esa, que uno se preguntaba si esta chica no tendría solo pajaritos en la cabeza

-¡Pequeña!- boqueó con la boca abierta Blaise.

-¡Eso es todo dice!- susurró Draco sin todavía poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Hmp- se limitó a suspirar Theo, prefería no meterse, llevarle la contraria a Pansy aunque estuviera equivocada, era demasiado problemático. En cuanto a Crabbe y Goyle, se la quedaron viendo con cara de bobo, ya hacía rato que habían desconectado, demasiado información inservible para absorber.

Pansy los miraba con carita del gato de shrek, esperando la aprobación, de según ella, brillante plan.

-Vamos a hacer como si no hubiéramos escuchado nada- masculló Draco -¿Quién está conmigo?

-¡Yo!- alzó la mano Blaise. Theo cabeceó conforme igual que los otros dos. Pansy los fulminó con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos, los miró retadoramente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- siseó enojada- ¿Es que hay algo mal en mi increíble y fantástico plan, digno de una genio?

-¡Pansy, esa locura que has sacado de tu inconsciente mas bizarro y surrealista, no hay quien se lo crea! Ni siquiera un león, por muy poca neurona que tenga, se lo tragaría- despotricó Draco enojado, sin poder creer que en verdad, la morena pensara que eso iba a funcionar.

-Pero pondríamos intentarlo- haciendo un mohín- Seguro que funciona

-¡Hemos dicho que no!- sentenció el rubio de malas maneras

-¡Jo, Draco eres malo!-lo miró acusadoramente - ¡Encima que no te pongo de hermano para que no te acusen de hacer incesto!- señalándolo. A Draco le saltó una venita en la frente, si seguía así, entonces no le importaría cometer hermanicidio, siguiendo los deseos de la morena de ser hermanos.

-¡Pans, no pasamos ni por familiares lejanos!- intervino Blaise antes de que la sangre llegara al río

-Pero si Theo ya ha dicho que es su hermano de todas formas. ¿Qué más da que nosotros lo seamos también?- se empecinó la chica.

-Pues entonces que Theo sea el único hermano, y los demás podríamos ser compañeros de casa- propuso Goyle.

-¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡No es justo que Theo pueda ser hermano y yo no! ¡Yo también quiero un hermanito!-poniendo morritos como niña pequeña.

-¡Merlín! ¡Por lo que más quieras dame fuerzas para no estrangularla!- gritó Draco alzando los brazos exasperado.

-A ver, vamos a pensar un momento- repuso Blaise ya un poco arto - Es obvio, que Theo ya no le puede decir al pequeño minino que no es su hermano. Necesitamos que confíe en nosotros, así que lo mejor es que se mantenga esa mentira. En cuanto a los demás- posó su vista en la chica - Pansy querida, no pasamos por hermanos ni de casualidad ¿entiendes?

-¡Si tu lo dices!- se enfurruñó- Es obvio que no puedo ir contra la mayoría- se cruzó de brazos- ¡Está bien, que sea theo el único hermano!-lo miró asesinamente

-¡Gracias a Merlín!- suspiró agradecido el rubio.

-Pero entonces seremos primos -sonrió astutamente.

-¡Tampoco!- gruño ya alterado Draco.

-¡Yo quiero estar emparentada con Harry!- protestó la chica con un puchero dando una patada al suelo.

-¿Para qué quieres estar emparentada con Harry?- pregunto Crabbe sin entender.

-Pues porque es muy mono, y yo quiero tener derecho de poder abrazarlo-contestó sonriendo impúdicamente la morena.

-¡Pansy!- la señaló draco airadamente- ¡Ni te pienses que voy a dejar que una pervertía como tú se le acerque!

-¿A quién llamas pervertida?- lo miró fieramente- ¡Tú no puedes prohibirme que me acerque al morenito, no eres su dueñoª- le sacó la lengua.

-Todavía- puntualizó el rubio sin poder evitarlo.

-Pero por ahora no lo eres- se echó el cabello hacia atrás sonriendo con altivez- Hasta que no seas su dueño pienso abrazarlo y apapucharlo todo lo que me dé la gana, incluso darle algún que otro beso

-¡Eso lo harás por encima de mi cadáver!- declaró Draco con la rabia hirviendo en sus venas. En su mente pasaban imágenes de lo que podía hacer la mente maléfica de Pansy a Harry. Eso hacía que su furia aumentara todavía más. Sus instintos asesinos, que recién descubría que tenía, estaban a punto de desatarse contra la morena. Después de todo, si alguien le iba a hacerle cosas pervertidas al león, sería él.

-Eso se puede arreglar, no olvides con quien hablas draquito- siseó malignamente.

Los espectadores miraban con una gotita en la cabeza a los dos contrincantes que se disputaban los derechos de propiedad del moreno.

-¿Os habéis fijado en que Draco está diciendo Harry y no Potter?- preguntó Blaise a nadie en particular.

-Se ha metido en el papel- respondió Theo.

-Pero si aun no se ha dicho cual será- se extraño Crabbe.

-Pero sea cual sea, incluye derechos de exclusividad para con el moreno-sentenció Theo.

-Eres un egoísta Draco, hasta hace un rato ni siquiera querías que Harry se quedara

-Eso da igual, lo importante es que ahora si quiero, y no pienso dejar que lo perviertas

-Porque de eso te quieres encargar tú ¿no?- lo miró burlonamente.

-Pues sí. Yo seré el único con derecho para….

-¡Queréis callaros!- explotó Blaise masajeándose la sienes- ¡Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza!

-A ver, haremos esto- decidió dictaminar Theo, ya que si seguían así, no iban a terminar en la vida -Yo seré su hermano mayor, pero para que se sienta más a gusto, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle serán sus primos. Y Blaise y Draco serán dos grandes amigos de la familia que están viviendo con nosotros ¿está bien?- siseó de forma que cualquiera le lleva la contraria.

-De acuerdo- aceptaron los nuevos gemelos y Blaise.

-¿Pansy?

-Conforme, por lo menos tengo primito-dando un saltito de emoción.

-¿Draco?

-Por supuesto, cualquier cosa a tener algún parentesco con él- "_Te estaré vigilando Pansy, no pienso dejar que le toques un solo pelo a mi Harry"_ penó Draco de forma posesiva.

-Entonces ¿ya por fin nos podemos ir a dormir por favor?- gimió Blaise suplicante.

-Si, vamos a la cama, mañana terminaremos de discutir los detalles- los despidió theo.

Mientras todos se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos, no pudieron evitar escuchar el último comentario que susurró para si Pansy con sonrisa pervertida -Perfecto, entonces Draco será el mejor amigo de Theo al que sus padres han echado de casa por ser gay y que en secreto está enamorado del pequeño y dulce hermanito de su amigo- Fingieron no haber oído nada.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

_Francia, 9:30 de la mañana_

Harry se removió inquieto, despertando alterado. Abrió los ojos nervioso, incorporándose con brusquedad, arrepintiéndose al momento al sentir punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Respiró profundamente, esperando que el mundo dejara de darle vueltas. Se sentía como si pesara una tonelada, estaba agotado a pesar de haber dormido la noche entera.

Miró a su alrededor, fijándose que se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, decorada con estilo sencillo. Los colores predominantes eran el verde y el blanco. Reflexionó que entonces esos serían sus colores favoritos al ser esa su habitación. Intentó ver si había algún objeto personal, pero no halló ninguno.

Sintió sed. Con cuidado retiró la manta, poniendo los pies en el suelo. Sintió los músculos protestar, al parecer ese coche le debía de haber pegado duro. El ojiverde se puso de pie, algo tembloroso. Se apoyó en la pared, sintiéndose algo mareado, intentó dar un paso, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron. No pudo sostenerse más. Percibió impotente cómo sus piernas dejaban de sostenerlo, dejándolo caer rumbo al suelo. Cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el fuerte golpe, cuando unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron, justo a tiempo para evitar la caída. No se había percatado de que la puerta del cuarto se había abierto. Harry se agarró a la camiseta de su acompañante como a un salvavidas. Los brazos de su salvador lo apretaron firmemente contra un pecho fuerte, casi como si no quisieran dejarlo ir. Abrió los ojos, viendo la blanca piel que dejaba entrever los botones abiertos. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con dos ojos increíblemente grises, que lo observaban con intensidad. Por algún motivo, sintió como su cara enrojecía. No tenía ni idea de quién era, pero se sentía protegido y seguro en esos brazos que le transmitían tranquilidad.

-¿Estás bien?- una voz ronca y varonil salió de los gruesos labios de quien lo tenía acogido. Sintió que enrojecía más. Su corazón latió fuertemente al escucharlo.

-Si… gracias- consiguió decir con voz suave, mas rojo imposible. No sabía porque, pero esa mirada gris hacia que se removiera algo en su interior – Yo… tenía sed

Draco no había podido evitar el impulso de acercarse al cuarto de su secreta obsesión. Tenerlo prácticamente al lado y siendo por primera vez accesible, era demasiada tentación. Bastante había sido que no viniera durante la noche, aunque estuvo a punto un par de veces, pero se había logrado contener.

-Está bien, tranquilo- calmó al verlo balbucear nervioso- Theo dijo que no te podías mover de la cama en una semana- paso un brazo por sus piernas y otro por sus hombros cargándolo con cuidado – Te llevaré a la cocina- sonrió dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Tener a Harry entre sus brazos era mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado. Se sentía hinchar de felicidad. Ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera ese sentimiento de posesividad que recorría cada poro de su cuerpo, instándolo a jamás dejar que nadie se lo quitara. Porque así lo había decidido hoy. Él moreno sería solo para él. Pensaba hacer que le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma. Sería su dueño y nadie lo podría impedir, ni siquiera el propio ojiverde. No era serpiente por nada, pensaba valerse de cualquier método, por muy inmoral que fuera. Empezando por aprovecharse del estado vulnerable y desprotegido de su futura pareja, lograría que se volviera dependiente de él.

El ojiverde apoyó la cabeza en su hombro confiadamente. Se mordió el labio intentando no gemir. Podía sentir la delicada figura del moreno a través del ligero pijama, que supuso, Theo le habría puesto. Mas valía que con magia, porque si no pensaba dejarlo sin descendencia.

Harry se sentía volar en una nube. A pesar de que una pequeña parte protestaba por dejarse llevar como si fuera una chica, no era suficiente para acallar la voz que gritaba de emoción al ser llevado con delicadeza por el rubio. Y es que aunque no lo recordara, algo le decía que jamás había visto a joven más bello y fuerte. Se ruborizó por sus propios pensamientos. Pero es que era verdad. Ojos grises cual tormenta, cabello rubio casi blanco, color que solo se esperaría ver en los ángeles. Expresión altanera propia de un príncipe, fuertes músculos que lo apretaban con fuerza. Definitivamente era el ser mas varonil y hermoso que jamás había visto.

Llegaron a la cocina, cada uno pensando en los magníficos atributos del otro. Draco lo acomodó en una pequeña silla, soltándolo con reticencia. Y es que si por él fuera, el ojiverde no se alejaría de sus brazos nunca. Vio como el moreno se ruborizaba al hacer sus miradas contacto. Sonrió con prepotencia, definitivamente Harry iba a ser suyo. Lleno un vaso con agua, entregándoselo al chico. Por un segundo, sus dedos se rozaron, enviando pequeñas corrientes a sus cuerpos. Harry sonrojado bajó la mirada tomando un sorbo. Si seguía así, se quedaría de color rojo para siempre. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, al parecer era un acto reflejo. Mirada al rubio, enrojecimiento al momento.

-Gra… Gracias- agradeció con timidez.

-Fue un placer- sintió como se le erizaban todos los pelos al escuchar esa voz tan sensual dirigida a él. Definitivamente el golpe que se había dado, había sido fuerte. Era imposible que pensara cosas así de un desconocido, bueno más bien alguien que no recordaba, porque en realidad lo debería conocer si vivían en la misma casa. A lo mejor, él pensaba esas cosas cuando no había perdido la memoria. ¿Pero cómo iba pensar esas cosas de ese chico, si habitaba la misma vivienda que él y su hermano? Serían familiares ¿no? ¿Sería a caso un pervertido? No lo creía ¿pero y esas cosas que le pasaban por la mente? Se estaba haciendo un lío.

-Perdona pero… ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó inseguro. Draco se enterneció al ver la carita confundida del ojiverde. No sabía lo que podía ser perder todos los recuerdos en un momento, debía ser horrible. Aunque a pesar de todo, no podía evitar alegrarse, incluso desear que jamás los recuperara, porque a partir de ahora él se encargaría de que Harry le perteneciera y solo lo necesitara a él.

-Me llamo Draco y soy…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- fue interrumpido por un grito histérico. Ambos se sobresaltaron, dirigiendo sus miradas a la puerta de la cocina. Draco iba a salir a investigar, cuando un vendaval llamado Pansy irrumpió pegando chillidos.

-¡Merlín no está! ¡No está!-se lanzó a los brazos de Draco en cuanto lo vio, llorando dramáticamente -¡Se ha ido Draco, ya no está!

-¿Quien no está?- se extrañó Draco sujetándola por los hombros.

-¡Pues el pequeño león!- se soltó derramando lagrimillas- Se fue y ya no podré abrazarlo, ni mimarlo, ni ayudarlo a salir del armario cuando se dé cuenta que es gay- miró al suelo trágicamente- Ya no podré presumir delante de los tíos buenos del gimnasio del tierno primito que tengo, ni siquiera podré ayudarlo a elegir a su primera pareja- cayó de rodillas al suelo- ¡Oh mundo cruel ¿porque me lo quitaste tan pronto!

Draco la veía con una venita en la frente, estaba volviendo a sentir sus recién descubiertos instintos asesinos. "_Definitivamente no pienso dejar a Pansy a solas con mi Harry ¿qué tonterías son esas de elegir su primera pareja?" _pensaba Draco. El sería la primera y la última pareja del moreno, él se iba a encargar de eso.

Harry solo la veía con una gotita en la cabeza. Se preguntaba quién sería esa persona de la que estaba hablando aquella morena. Al parecer alguien con problemas de armarios y muy tímido para elegir pareja. Fue el pensamiento inocente.

-Pansy querida… ¡Cállate!- la morena interrumpió su lloradera mirándolo con reproche.

-¡Eres un insensible!- se quejó Pansy levantándose- ¿es que no has escuchado nada lo que te dije de lo que ha pasado?

-Si te refieres a todas las tonterías que has dicho por esa boquita, desgraciadamente si- rumió Draco, cerrando los ojos exasperado- Pansy ¿quieres mirar a un lado?

-¿A un lado?- Pansy volteó la cabeza, sonriendo felizmente al momento- ¡Harry!- exclamó efusivamente tirándose a abrazar al pobre moreno que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con los brazos.

-¡Pansy!- gruño Draco taladrándola con la mirada, bastante cabreado al verla abrazar así a su moreno -¿Quieres soltarlo? No ves que aun está delicado

-Ah, cierto perdón- se disculpó la chica soltándolo alegremente. Harry la miraba con ojos asombrados- Lo siento es que pensé que te habías ido

-Siii, porque es normal pensar que alguien convaleciente se ha podido ir por su propio pie con todos los métodos de cerrado que tenemos en esta casa- ironizó el rubio.

-Pues podría ser- lo miró desafiante- No olvides de quien estamos hablando

-Esto perdonad- interrumpió Harry- ¿pero tú eres…?-

-¡Ay perdona! ¡Que tonta!- se lamentó dándose un golpecito en la frente- Yo soy tu prima favorita, puedes llamarme prima Pans- sonrió brillantemente.

-Llámala solo Pansy-contradijo con voz venenosa Draco.

-Pues a ti que te diga draquito- sugirió burlonamente. Harry volteaba la mirada de uno al otro, observándolos como si de un juego de tenis se tratase.

-Que no me digas así- le recordó molesto Draco.

-Te digo como yo quiera

-Que no

-Que si

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la absurda disputa. Tres chicos aun en pijama entraron arrastrando los pies todavía medio dormidos.

-Chicos ¿ya estáis despiertos?- los tres la miraron molestos.

-Como para no estarlo- murmuró enfurruñado Goyle, que junto con Crabbe se fueron a la nevera a elegir que preparaban de desayuno.

-Mmm- la chica llevó un dedo hacia sus labios en señal de duda- ¿A qué os referís?- Theo se cruzó de brazos subiéndose las gafas.

-Vuestros gritos se escuchaban en toda la casa, suerte que no tenemos vecinos o si no tendríamos a medio barrio tocando a nuestra puerta

-¡La culpa es de Pansy!

-¿Mía? La culpa es tuya por ser un estirado que quiere al leoncito solo para sí - ambos se miraron con chispas saliéndole de los ojos.

-¿Que te apetece desayunar?- preguntó Goyle acercándose al moreno sin hacer caso de la batallita campal que tenían montada sus dos amigos.

-Ah…. Pues no se- respondió sonrojándose y viéndolo con timidez- Lo que sea está bien

-¿Te gustan las tortitas?- sugirió amablemente Crabbe. La verdad es que ese chico no se parecía en nada al supuesto héroe arrogante que él creía que era, más bien parecía un pobre niño perdido sin nadie que lo cuidara -A mí me gustan con miel por encima

El ojiverde sonrió tímidamente.

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron, entendiéndose sin palabras. Ellos habían aceptado acoger al moreno porque sabían que ese era el deseo de Draco, aunque al principio lo negara, y ellos siempre hacían lo posible para complacer al rubio, después de todo, el siempre los protegía y cuidaba. Aunque los demás desde afuera pensaran que Draco solo los trataba como a simples lacayos que servían únicamente de guardaespaldas, la verdad era bien distinta. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era ser criado en una familia sangre pura. Si no hubiera sido por Draco, ellos se hubieran convertido en los brutos que todo el mundo pensaba que eran, dándolos como caso perdido. Pero el rubio, desde muy chico siempre había estado allí para ellos, igual que los demás, posteriormente. Cuidaban unos de los otros. Por ello en realidad, no veían tan extraño el que dijeran que estaban emparentados, pues de todas formas, aunque no de sangre, eran una familia, ahora con un nuevo miembro. Porque lo habían decidido. Ese moreno que les sonreía con timidez, desde luego que no era ningún niñito mimado como les habían enseñado a creer desde pequeños. Solo era un pequeño león desprotegido y vulnerable que no sabía cómo defenderse. Ellos lo cuidarían a partir de ahora, no permitirían que nadie volviera a lastimarlo.

-A mí con mantequilla- apoyó Goyle.

-Pues yo… yo no los se… no recuerdo de que me gustan- tragó saliva mirándolos con turbación.

-Pues entonces está decidido- afirmó Goyle revolviéndole el pelo con una mano- Te haremos de todos los tipos. Así sabrás cual te gusta ¿no?- se dirigió a la sartén para prepararlas.

-¡Oh!... Pero no hace falta- negó Harry nervioso- No tenéis que molestaros, seguro que todas están buenas… Yo…-

-Si tenemos- interrumpió Crabbe poniéndole la mano en el hombre - Después de todo, somos tus primos y tenemos derecho a consentirte, sobre todo ahora que estas malo ¿vale?

-Vale- Harry sonrió feliz, era increíble que esos dos chicos de expresión dura, fueran tan buenos por dentro. Seguramente se querrían mucho. Se sonrojó con ese pensamiento, por algún motivo el pensar en el cariño de los demás hacia él, lo hacía sentir inseguro, como si no pudiera creer que de verdad fuera real. Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente todavía seguiría aturdido por el accidente.

-Esto… entonces ¿también sois mis primos?- preguntó dubitativamente. Pansy y Draco se callaron. Todos miraron con ternura sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Sí, los dos son los gemelos Crabbe y Goyle- los presentó la morena señalándolos - Tus primos lejanos. El es Theo y como ya sabes es tu hermano mayor. En cuanto a Draco- señaló al rubio, Harry le dio una mirada tímida- Él junto con Blaise son dos grandes amigos de la familia- sonrió malignamente -son tan cercanos a ti y a theo que es como si fuerais hermanos

-Pero no lo somos- puntualizó Draco mirando de forma asesina a la morena que lo veía con clara burla.

-¡Ah…ya veo! ¿Pero quién es Blaise?- preguntó Harry. En eso la puerta se abrió bruscamente haciendo que algunos pegaran un brinco.

-¿Se puede saber porque formáis tanto escándalo?- gruñó enfadado entrando con ojos de sueño.

-Ese es Blaise- sonrió encantadoramente Pansy.

-¿Eh?- el aludido parpadeó confuso sin entender muy bien- ¡Oh Harry!- se dio cuenta que el moreno estaba sentado en una silla- Buenos días ¿cómo sigues?- mientras hablaban, Theo sintió como la varita le vibraba en el bolsillo del pantalón, sin que nadie reparara en él, salió sigilosamente.

-Bien gracias- sonrió Harry

-Que bueno- se alegró Blaise sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Pues ya ves Harry- habló contenta la morena abriendo los brazos -¡Esta es tu nueva familia!

-¿Nueva?- se extrañó Harry ladeando la cabeza sin entender.

-Nueva para ti que no nos recuerdas- arregló rápidamente Draco fulminando con la mirada a Pansy.

El moreno sonrió feliz. Tenía suerte. Ellos no parecían molestos a pesar de que no los recordara. Al parecer tenía la mejor familia que podía pedir. Se preguntaba donde estarían sus padres, aunque no le dio importancia, ya se lo dirían mas tarde.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Theo salió del despacho con el ceño fruncido y expresión molesta. Su cerebro no acababa de asimilar lo que había escuchado. Era increíble que a pesar de todo se atrevieran a tanto. Por suerte estaban preparados para cualquier cosa, incluso más que ellos. No por nada llevaban entrenando 4 años en secreto.

Entró airado en la cocina, tenía que informar deprisa al grupo, del nuevo contratiempo que había surgido.

-Eh…- se extrañó- ¿y Draco y Pansy?

-Draco se llevó a Harry a la cama, el pobre estaba agotado- contó Goyle sirviendo junto con Crabbe las tortitas.

- ¡Y Pansy se fue a cabrearle-! completó Blaise con sonrisa cómplice- Por cierto ¿dónde te habías metido theo? ni nos dimos cuenta cuando te fuiste

-Bueno es que…- decidió ir al meollo del asunto- ¡Tenemos problemas!- soltó subiéndose las gafas.

-¿Problemas?- preguntaron Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- interrogó Blaise

-La clase que viene acompañada de un pequeño león- especificó con clara preocupación.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

><p>Y este es el segundo, espero que también os haya gustado. En el siguiente se verá un poquito de porque están esos Slytherin en Francia, y también porque saben tanto de muggles ¿o nadie se lo ha preguntado? También las serpientes descubrirán algo de harry que no sabían y que los dejara boquiabiertos.<p>

Nos vemos en el siguiente


	3. Capituo 3: problemas y mas problemas

Hola pues aquí vengo con otro capitulo que espero también os guste.

¡Gracias a todos los que me leéis y a **yilam**,** kasandra potter**, **Alfy-Malfoy**, **Princesa Vampirica**, **jeimi** y **Isi** por comentarme!

**kasandra potter:** Hola guapa desde luego que me acuerdo y gracias por continuar leyendome a pesar de todo. Este vez seguiré adelante con todo XD. Cuídate

**Jeimi**: Hola me alegra que te gustara. Eso pronto se sabrá. Mínimo una vez a la semana.

**Isi:** ¡Me alegra que te gustara!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 <strong>

**Problemas y Mas Problemas**

Harry se encontraba en la cama, tapado y listo para descansar. Cosa que en ese momento le era imposible hacer. Miraba entretenido como su prima y Draco discutían entre ellos, aunque la verdad es que había perdido el hilo de lo que iba la discusión.

-¿Pero porque no puedo quedarme aquí?-se quejaba la morena mirándolo con terquedad.

-Pues porque necesita descansar, y con tu escandalosa presencia, eso es imposible- sonrió draco con superioridad.

-¿A quién llamas escandalosa, rubio desteñido?- atacó Pansy con la mirada entornada.

-¡A ti, pervertida obsesionada del yaoi!- contraatacó Draco.

-¡Al menos no pervierto a leones!- bufó pícaramente, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Todavía no lo he hecho!-la miró asesinamente.

-Pues a lo mejor ni lo haces-insinuó viéndose las uñas como si no pasara nada- Recuerda que en esta casa, hay mas serpientes aparte de ti que podrían encontrar bastante estimulante el comerse a un leoncito

-¡Ya! ¡Pero es que las serpientes de esta casa saben bien lo que les conviene, y estoy seguro que ninguna, arriesgaría su precioso cuello de víbora!-siseó Draco amenazadoramente.

-Pues creo que Blaise estaba muy alegre con la idea de adoptar al gatito - se llevó la mano al mentón pensativa- Creo recordar que sus ojos brillaron con emoción cuando al final todos aceptamos que se quedara-sonrió inocentemente aleteando las pestañas. La sonrisa burlona de Pansy competía con la de asesino en serie de Draco.

-Esto… ¿tenemos un gatito?-preguntó Harry confundido. O era tonto o seguía conmocionado, porque lo único que había entendido de su conversación, es que en la casa había serpientes, leones y gatos. Aunque por los menos lo del león era imposible, definitivamente aun estaba alucinado.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la respuesta que sea cual fuera iban a dar esos dos.

-¡Blaise!- saludó alegremente Harry al que entraba por la puerta. Draco gruñó rabioso, mirando con rencor a Blaise por haber sacado esa expresión alegre al ojiverde.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó el moreno viendo los ojos de psicópata pirado que Draco dirigía hacia su persona. Tragó saliva.

-¡Que va, para nada! Bueno primito, te dejamos para que descanses ¿si?- exclamó echando a los otros dos del cuarto- No te preocupes, que al rato la prima Pans viene a hacerte compañía- la puerta fue cerrada de un trancazo por Draco, que miró a la chica con presagios de futuras torturas mientras esta sonreía la mar de tranquila.

-Chicos Theo necesita hablar con nosotros en el despacho- susurró Blaise sintiendo la atmósfera cargada.

-Bien, vamos para allá- les sonrió amenazadoramente- Pero sabed los dos que os voy a estar vigilando, y como alguno haga algo sospechoso, ya podéis decirle adiós al mundo- Draco se giró dejando a un acojonado Blaise que no entendía nada y a una morena completamente divertida.

-Oye Pans, ¿de casualidad no sabrás porque pareciera que Draco quisiera despellejarme, cruciarme y matarme, y todo al mismo tiempo, con solo una mirada? ¿verdad?

-Pues la verdad no, ni idea de que le ha dado- sonrió angelicalmente.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Una vez todos estuvieron en el despacho, Blaise alejado lo más posible de Draco mientras este le miraba psicoticamente, Theo habló:

-Hay problemas

-¿Problemas? ¿En plural?- cuestionó Draco.

-¿A qué te refieres Theo?- interrogó a su vez goyle.

-Hace un rato recibí una llamada a la varita. Me comuniqué con nuestro contacto en el mundo mágico, tenía noticias importantes- se subió los lentes.

-¿Que te dijo?-se preocupó Pansy.

-Al parecer Harry Potter lleva desaparecido tres semanas. El mundo mágico está revolucionado creyendo que quien tu sabes lo tiene

-Vale ¿y qué? Nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ¿no? Porque él está con nosotros y nadie puede localizarnos-afirmó Blaise cruzado de brazos.

-La palabra clave es podía- especificó Theo tensamente

-A ver Theo, habla de una vez y déjate de adivinanzas-exigió molesto el rubio por que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Si ¿cómo es eso de que ahora pueden localizarnos? ¿Cómo lo harán?- se angustió la morena.

-A través de Harry- fue la concisa respuesta.

-¿¡Que!- preguntaron todos anonadados.

-Miren, nosotros y los mortífagos, somos los únicos que sabemos que el niño que vivió no ha caído en manos de su enemigo. Pues tanto los de un bando como los del otro piensan utilizar medidas para encontrarlo esté donde esté, ambas efectivas

-Eso es imposible, nadie puede encontrarnos- negó Pansy.

-Así es, tenemos un fidelius siendo tú mismo el guardián. Ese hechizo es completamente infalible-apoyó Blaise.

-No del todo- subiéndose los lentes.

-Sí. Al menos que tú se lo digas, no hay manera-insistió blaise.

-Chicos, si Theo dice que hay maneras de pasar el hechizo, es porque las hay- habló con gravedad Draco.

Todos lo miraron expectantes.

-Primeramente, la orden lo localizará utilizando su vínculo de amistad con esos dos Gryffindors con que siembre iba. Según entendí, uno de los dos encontró un hechizo que sirve para hallar a una persona a través de un rastro de magia, dejada en la persona por la que se siente una gran emoción

-No entiendo-reconoció crabbe.

-Yo tampoco- secundó goyle.

-He de decir que estoy de acuerdo con ellos- afirmó Blaise.

-A ver- suspiró Theo- Harry siente una amistad muy fuerte por esos dos leones. Eso crea una especie de lazo mágico que los une, el rastro mágico. Uno puede utilizar ese rastro de unión para localizar a la persona perdida, aunque ambos tienen que sentirse un gran afecto, para que el lazo sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder resistir el hechizo. Este tipo de magia es antigua pero efectiva, lo suficiente para que si sale bien, la persona pueda ser localizada incluso a través de un fidelius

-¡Estamos jodidos!- simplificó Draco- Es más que obvio el mutuo afecto que se tienen esos tres. El hechizo funcionará, lo localizarán, y a nosotros con él

-Muy bien, eso lo entiendo- aceptó Pansy- ¿Pero cómo nos va a localizar el señor tenebroso? Que yo sepa ellos no sienten ningún afecto por el otro, al menos que se cumpla eso de que los que se pelean se desean- Draco bufó- ¡Ah no, que eso ya lo cumple Draco!- Pansy lo miró mordazmente, mientras a este le empezaban a salir chispas de los ojos.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Pansy- habló Theo antes de que esos dos se volvieran a pelear -Es que quien tu sabes, tiene una manera de dar con él incluso mas efectiva

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Draco, la verdad es que no le gustaba para nada la idea de que ese ser, pudiera encontrar a su Harry tan fácilmente.

-El contacto me contó algo que creo que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos sobre Harry

-¿El qué?- dijo Draco ya bastante crispado.

-Bueno… según entendí- empezó a contar dubitativo- quien tu sabes y Harry están unidos por un vínculo resultante del fallido avada kedavra

-¡Merlín!- suspiró la morena tapándose la boca.

-¿Cómo es posible el que se forme un vínculo de esa manera?- Draco simplemente tenía la mente en blanco, el que su pequeño Harry estuviera unido a ese monstruo, hacía que se quisiera subir por las paredes.

-No sé exactamente como se formó, eso no me lo dijeron, solo sé que ambos pueden entrar en contacto a través de sus mentes. Cada uno metiéndose en la del otro. Quien tú sabes planea utilizar esa conexión para seguirle la pista. Para él será fácil, utilizando artes oscura podrá, tarde o temprano, lograr abrir una grieta en el fidelius

-¡Mierda!- se quejó blaise.

-Eso quiere decir…- comenzó con voz apagada goyle.

-Eso quiere decir que si no hacemos algo tendremos a la orden y a los mortífagos tocando nuestra puerta de un momento a otro- completó Draco mordiéndose el labio con preocupación.

-Eso sería interesante de ver- la morena le dio en el brazo a Blaise- ¡Auch! ¡Pansy!

-No ves que esto es serio Blaise- le espetó con voz temblorosa. Todos la miraron comprensivos, pensando que por una vez se comportaba de acuerdo a las circunstancias- ¡Si esto sigue así no podré terminar de leer el ultimo tomo de Junjou Romantica!- caída en general por parte de todos que se la quedaron viendo con una gota en la cabeza -¡Y más importante… pueden quitarnos a mi Harry!-exclamó con voz dramática Pansy.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que tu harry? ¡Dirás mi Harry!- ladró draco salvajemente.

-¡Ay draquito! Ya te lo he dicho, por ahora, el morenito es de todos- afirmó Pansy con petulancia, mientras Draco sentía unas irremediables ganas de ahorcarla.

-Chicos creo que deberían dejar eso para después- les interrumpió blaise con cara de circunstancias - En este momento tenemos que ocuparnos del problemilla de que Harry es un localizador andante

-Exactamente- confirmó Theo - Aunque en este asunto, hay algo peor

-¿Que podría ser…?- Draco le tapó la boca a Pansy antes de que terminara de hablar.

-No lo digas, siempre que se dice eso, pasa algo peor-masculló. Pansy lo mordió, haciendo que el rubio pegara un salto sobándose la mano lastimada y mirando con furia a la morena mientras esta le sacaba la lengua.

-Los mortífagos de nuestros padres- nombró despectivamente Theo sin hacer ni caso a las riñas de los dos problemáticos del grupo- sospechan entre ellos, que Harry puede estar con nosotros

-¿Qué? ¿Porque iban a creer eso? Si ellos piensan que lo odiamos-se extrañó blaise.

-¡Oh créeme!, lo siguen pensando. Pero tienen la absurda idea de que nosotros lo hemos secuestrado para nuestro propio fin

-Bueno técnicamente eso es verdad- dijo tranquilamente blaise- Lo tenemos aquí retenido por una falsa mentira, para que Pansy pueda cumplir su fantasía de volver a un chico gay, sintiéndose realizada, y que Draco pueda meterse en sus pantalones, consiguiendo su mayor ambición en esta vida

-Blaise ¿tú quieres morir lentamente o es mi imaginación? -preguntó draco con ojos peligrosos. El moreno solo lo miró con sonrisa burlona.

-¡Pero draquito si es verdad!- rió pansy.

-¿Y para que piensan que lo hemos secuestrado exactamente?- preguntó goyle sin hacer caso de la peleíta.

-En eso difieren entre ellos. Por lo que más apuestan es que queremos hacer un trato con quien tú sabes

-¿Qué?- eso captó la atención de todos.

-Así es, por eso ahora nos están buscando

-¿A nosotros? ¿Para qué? Si cuando nos fuimos poco les importaba si aparecíamos muertos a la mañana siguiente- preguntó con amargura blaise.

-Sí, pero ellos creen que con el elegido en nuestras manos, pensamos intercambiarlo por buenos puestos dentro del ejercito de su señor, y así por supuesto, obtener una gran recompensa ¿o me equivoca Theo?- presupuso con suficiencia draco, entornando la mirada con furia.

-No, así es, el contacto me dijo que planean encontrarnos para llevarse el mérito del supuesto apresamiento del niño que vivió, afirmando que fue idea de ellos, que nosotros lo atrapáramos

-¡Esos bastardos!- siseó con rabia Draco mirando a la nada.

Por un momento reinó el silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Y ahora como haremos para solucionar esto?- pregunto Blaise.

-Pues como lo hemos hecho siempre-sonrió con arrogancia el rubio.

-Juntos- suspiró la morena.

-Después de todo hicimos una promesa ¿recordáis?

-Como olvidarlo-se rió Blaise -ha sido una de las pocas veces que Pansy ha dicho algo coherente- pellizco por parte de la mencionada -¡Auch!

&&&&&&&Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&

Theo caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de hogwarts. Hacía poco más de dos horas que Harry Potter, el famoso niño que vivió, había aparecido portando con él la copa del torneo de los tres magos y el cadáver de Cedric Diggory. Todo el colegio había quedado revolucionado con ese acontecimiento. Miles de teorías se barajaban en un intento de hallar la respuesta a lo que había pasado. Pero muy pocas se acercaban a la realidad, una realidad que Theo sabía, le iba a destrozar la vida. Y no solo a él.

Rápidamente dijo la contraseña de su casa, dejándole paso al momento. Corrió veloz por las escaleras, sin reparar en los estudiantes que lo saludaban al pasar. Con pesadumbre se precipitó dentro de una de las puertas, cerrándola tras de sí y a continuación aplicando a la habitación el mejor hechizo de sellado que conocía. Theo se volteó encontrándose con una escena que nadie esperaría ver por parte de un slytherin. Pero ellos, a pesar de lo que muchos decían, eran humanos, aunque solo lo demostrasen en la intimidad con las personas de confianza.

-¿Theo?- preguntó tentativamente Draco. Era increíble ver al príncipe de las serpientes con esa mirada asustada. Pero era comprensible, después de todo, él era el que peor saldría parado. Él sería el primero.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba el llanto incesante de Pansy, que se encontraba acurrucada en el regazo de Blaise, cerca de la chimenea. Goyle y Crabbe estaban sentados en la cama, consolándose mudamente con la presencia silenciosa del otro, mirando con abatimiento el impoluto suelo. Draco simplemente se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados esperando a que hablara.

-Ha regresado- susurró con voz mortífera. Pansy gimió lastimeramente llorando con más fuerza, acurrucándose más -Mi padre me lo ha confirmado, no paraba de insinuar lo orgulloso que iba estar cuando en un futuro cercano yo, como él, ayudara a su señor en la conquista del mundo mágico- declaró con voz ronca.

-¿Y qué es lo que haremos?- preguntó crabbe mirándolos a todos, esperando a que alguno se le ocurriera algo.

-Nada, no podemos hacer nada- negó Draco con voz fría mirando a la nada - Hace tiempo que sospechábamos que esto podía pasar, que sabíamos que pasaría. Es nuestro destino, no podemos escapar de él. No, cuando ya nos lo impusieron antes incluso de haber nacido- todos miraron al suelo sabiéndose derrotados, todo por ser hijos de quienes eran, por pertenecer a la casa a la que pertenecían, por en ciertas cosas pensar diferente, solo por eso, el mundo había decidido abandonarlos, dejándolos al amparo de las tinieblas.

-Pero algo habrá que hacer ¿no?- Pansy con energía se secó las lágrimas, levantándose y viéndolos a todos con determinación -No podemos simplemente quedarnos de brazos cruzados

-¿Es que no has escuchado Pansy? No podemos hacer nada- afirmó Draco con rabia.

-Pero…- fue a protestar pansy con los ojos rojos.

-¡Pero nada!- gritó el rubio mirándola con furia- ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer para salir de esta situación? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso acudir con el viejo y su orden de pacotilla? Dime ¿sabes lo que pasaría si hiciéramos eso? ¿Ah? Pues una de dos, o nos lanzarían una patada en el culo, sin confiar para nada en nosotros o nos pondrían de espías. En cualquiera de los dos, acabaríamos igual, siendo mortífagos, unos infelices asesinos. Esa es nuestra realidad, no tenemos a quien acudir, estamos solos, y seguiremos estándolo, nadie nos va a ayudar. Ni siguiera los del famoso bando de la luz, los que son el bien, acudirán en nuestro auxilio, porque para ellos nosotros somos los malos. Para ellos nosotros estamos contentos de servir a la oscuridad, felices de seguir un destino que nos imponen a la fuerza. Según ellos estamos súper contentos de convertirnos en asesinos por algo en lo que ni siquiera creemos. Así que dime Pansy, exactamente ¿cómo planeas que salgamos de esta? ¿¡EH!

-Podríamos… pondríamos rechazar la marca. No nos pueden obligar ¿verdad?- habló con voz temblorosa goyle.

-Estaríamos muertos antes de siquiera terminar de denegarla- explicó escuetamente Theo, subiéndose las gafas.

-Entonces es cierto- habló con voz vacía blaise- si renegamos de los mortífagos, nuestros propios padres nos eliminan. Si la aceptamos, nos convertimos en lo que más odiamos. Si acudimos a los del fénix o nos rechazan o nos obligan igualmente a convertirnos en esclavos para hacerles de soplón. Supongo que estamos jodidos

-Pues sí, eso parece, sobre todo porque al parecer lo que dicen las otras casas es cierto- repuso duramente Pansy- Las sapientes solo somos unas cobardes, unos seres débiles que no saben luchar- los miró con rabia- ¿Pues sabéis que os digo? ¡Que hagáis lo que queráis! ¡Allá ustedes si os convertís en ciervos lame culos de un psicópata sádico, simplemente porque sois unos cobardes! ¡Adelante, que os den! Pero por lo menos en lo que respecta a mí, prefiero estar muerta antes que servir a esa especie de imitación humana. Pero hasta que llegue mi final, pienso luchar con todo lo que esté a mi alcance por ser libre y por poder cambiar un destino que nunca quise. Y si al final, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo no lo consigo, moriré feliz, porque igualmente seré libre y encima me llevaré la conciencia tranquila porque sabré que en ningún momento, bajé la cabeza ante nadie, sino que al contrario, a pesar de que todo estuviera en contra, luché sin retroceder ni una vez ¡Esos es lo que haré!

-¡Yo estoy con Pansy!- apoyó con determinación crabbe - no pienso volverme como mi padre, yo… quiero ser libre de elegir mi camino

-¡Yo también!- concordó goyle- se que no seré ni el más inteligente ni el más avispado, pero aun así pienso luchar con todas mis fuerzas, pase lo que pase

Pansy les sonrió con calidez, todos en esa habitación los miraron con admiración. Sabían que esos dos chicos, al que todo el mundo, excepto ellos, veían como a unos brutos sin cerebros y carentes de sentimiento alguno, eran todo lo contrario. Incluso eran más sensibles que muchos. Solo que al ser slytherin, lo expresaban de otra manera, como estando en silencio o hablando en los momentos precisos.

-¿Y el resto? ¿Qué decís?- Pansy los miró desafiante- ¿Vais a seguir con la idea de resignaros a tener a un amo, a alguien que si seguís así de idiotas, pronto será el dueño y señor de vuestra vida?

Por un momento todos guardaron silencio.

-¡Qué diablos!- resopló Blaise sonriendo a continuación- Por lo menos si al final nos matan, sabremos que le hemos dado el peor disgusto a nuestro progenitores

-Supongo que nada es un hecho hasta que se confirma- aceptó Theo cruzándose de brazos - Así… que lo mejor será luchar ahora que se puede, que arrepentirse cuando la batalla esté perdida

-¡Bien!-exclamó alegremente Pansy, mirando a continuación con expresión seria al único que no había respondido. Draco tenía oculto sus ojos con el flequillo rubio, sin querer ver a nadie- ¿Draco?- el simplemente negó con la cabeza, intentando con todas sus fuerzas retener los sentimientos que lo embargaban. El sabía que no podía renunciar a su destino, él no. Ahora más que nunca tenía que aceptarlo, por el bien de sus amigos, por ellos haría lo que fuera.

-Me parece bien por ustedes, pero yo no pienso esforzarme en una batalla perdida- sonrió de medio lado con mirada petulante- Por lo menos si acepto de buena gana, mi padre me recompensará como nunca

-Pero…-intentó protestar pansy.

-Vosotros ya habéis tomado vuestra decisión, esta es la mía, y no hay nada más que hablar- cortó con frialdad Draco- Luchad, y espero por vuestro bien que lo consigáis, adiós- Draco iba a salir del cuarto, cuando se vio precipitado al suelo por el puño de Theo. Draco lo miró asombrado, el pelinegro jamás se dejaba llevar por la violencia, nunca.

-¡Si crees que te vamos a dejar sacrificarte, es que eres más idiota de lo que pensábamos Malfoy!- habló este subiéndose los lentes.

-¿¡Que dices!- Draco se levantó tocándose la mandíbula y mirándolo con reproche - ¡No sé porque dices eso! ¡Ahora apártate de mi camino Nott!

-Él no se va quitar draco- habló blaise colocándose al lado de él- Ninguno de nosotros lo hará

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto?- Draco apretó los puños, la situación ya le estaba destrozando para que ellos se lo pusieran mas difícil.

-Pues a que te conocemos muy bien draquito- respondió pansy situándose a su lado- y sabemos las locas ideas que pasan por tu rubia cabecita

-No sé de que hablas

-Draco- llamó seriamente goyle acercándose al grupo que se había reunido cerca de la puerta, junto con crabbe- tú piensas que si nos acompañas en esto, nos pondrás en peligro, por ello es que te opones- Draco los vio a los ojos sabiendo que por más que negara esas palabras, ellos lo conocían demasiado bien.

-Pero es que es verdad, si vosotros os vais, tarde o temprano los mortífagos se olvidarán de vuestra existencia. Total, para ellos solo sois carne de cañón, unos pocos jóvenes a los que mandar a hacer el trabajo pesado. Os olvidaran y podréis vivir en paz. Pero en cambio si yo voy jamás os dejarán tranquilos. Sabéis como yo, que todos, incluido a quien tú sabes esperan que me una como uno de los principales mortífagos. Si osara desafiarlo, él no descansaría hasta encontrarme y hacerme pagar. Y a través de mi, os hallarían a ustedes ¿entendéis? Por eso no puedo acompañarlos

-Draco- suspiró crabbe- ¿acaso crees que vamos a dejar que te sacrifiques por nosotros? ¿Donde quedaría nuestro orgullo de serpiente? Olvídalo, así tenga que arrastrarte de tus rubios cabellos, te vienes con nosotros

-Y yo pienso ayudarlo- aseguró goyle. Los otros tres los miraron con sendas sonrisas en las caras, apoyando las palabras de los dos chicos. Draco suspiró rindiéndose, no había nada que hacer, era imposible luchar contra un grupo de serpientes que compartían el mismo objetivo. Sonrió cálidamente dando gracias a merlín por los amigos que tenía. Se miraron con sonrisas conspiradoras.

-¿Promesa de serpientes?- preguntó Draco alargando su mano al centro.

-Juntos ahora y siempre- respondió Pansy poniendo su mano encima de la de él.

-Siendo nosotros mismos- continuó goyle poniendo la mano.

-Siempre el uno para el otro- habló Blaise colocándola también.

-Pase lo que pase- le siguió crabbe.

-Lucharemos y venceremos- replicó Theo colocando la suya.

-Siempre juntos- terminó Draco añadiendo su otra mano.

-Es un juramento, una promesa de serpiente- juraron todos, soltándose a continuación y sintiéndose ahora unidos por algo más que palabras.

-Bien de acuerdo- dando una palmada- pero si hacemos esto habrá que hacerlo bien- exigió con arrogancia Draco.

-Pues obvio draquito ¿Entonces qué? ¿Hacemos las maletas y nos piramos de este castillo?-chilló Pansy emocionada como si estuvieran a punto de vivir una gran aventura.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gruñó el rubio.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó pansy- ¿pero no acabamos de ponernos de acuerdo en lo de eludir nuestro destino y eso?

-Así lo hemos hecho Pansy- habló rápidamente Theo antes de que el rubio se arrepintiera- Pero como Draco ha dicho, hay que hacerlo bien

-Exactamente, ni que fuéramos gryffindors para actuar con precipitación- renegó Draco con suficiencia.

-Lo sé pero…- pansy lo miró preocupada- ¡Tú apenas tienes tiempo!

-Tranquila- Draco la miró con afecto- creo que puedo conseguir un año, antes de que ya no pueda escapar mas

-Y eso será tiempo suficiente para prepararnos- añadió Theo.

-Además ya llevamos un año entrenándonos, y ya casi todos tenemos desarrollada nuestra habilidad especial- habló Blaise animadamente.

-Por ese lado entiendo, y supongo que seguiremos entrenándonos todavía más y todo eso, pero Theo ¿a qué te refieres con prepararnos? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Pansy con ojos brillantes.

-Bueno, solo tenemos una manera de escapar, pero para que funcione, nos queda mucho por aprender

-¿Cuál?- Draco lo miro receloso.

-Pues la única manera de escapar de un mago es… idiendo a vivir al mundo muggle

&&&&&&Fin Flash Back &&&&&&

-Nuestra promesa-recordaron crabbe y goyle.

-Siempre fieles a nosotros mismos-rememoró Draco.

-Para ahora y para siempre-suspiró Blaise.

-Jajaja- se empezó a reír Pansy -Todavía me acuerdo de la cara de draco, cuando acordamos que teníamos que aprender todo de los muggles-todos se rieron, excepto el aludido que los veía con mirada asesina.

-¿Queréis parar?- exclamó Draco intentando controlarse- por si no lo recordáis tenemos un par de problemillas-dijo cínicamente.

-¡Cierto!- afirmó blaise atragantándose con la risa. Ya más calmado replicó- ¿qué haremos?

-Primero tendremos que buscar un hechizo que camufle la magia de Harry- contestó Theo todavía exhibiendo una sonrisa- Aunque eso solo nos dará un margen corto de tiempo, creo que será lo suficiente para encontrar otro que haga su magia indetectable

-Ya veo- suspiró pansy- pero habrá que hacerlo con cuidado, recordad que el leoncito no recuerda nada

-Pues mejor, así si nos pilla leyendo un libro de magia, simplemente pensará que su familia es medio rara, pero ya está- argumentó blaise medio a guasa.

-Sí pero lo mejor sería no arriesgarse blaise-resopló el rubio- no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar si por casualidad viera algo de…

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- se escuchó interrumpiéndole.

-¡Harry!- se asustó draco saliendo disparado al cuarto del ojiverde con los demás pisándole los pies. Abrió la puerta bruscamente encontrándose a Harry acurrucado en la cama, llorando amargamente y temblando sin ningún control.

-¡HARRY!- Draco lo abrazó poniéndolo en sus piernas notando que estaba helado. El moreno escondió la cabeza en su pecho mientras pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo- Harry ¿qué ha pasado?

-¡Había alguien!- su voz apenas audible denotaba un intenso miedo, eso hizo que el corazón de Draco se contrajera, no quería ver a su pequeño en ese estado.

-¿Alguien en la habitación?- se asustó la morena. Goyle y Crabbe observaron todo con preocupación.

-No lo sé, yo… solo me miraba… y me amenazaba- Harry respiró entrecortadamente intentando dejar de llorar, levantó la cabeza y los miró a todos, intentando sonreír pero fallando estrepitosamente- Creo que solo fue una pesadilla, siento haberos asustado… no quería causaros problemas… siento haberme comportado como un niño pequeño-susurró avergonzado.

-Puede…- habló Theo- Pero creo que para eso tienes un hermano mayor ¿no? para que te puedas comportar con él como un niño pequeño- siguiendo un impulso se sentó al lado de ellos, acariciando el rebelde cabello del moreno- ¿por qué no nos cuentas que soñaste? Así te sentirás mejor

-Yo… es una tontería ni siquiera sé porqué me asunté tanto- vio que todos lo miraban con atención y preocupación, sonrojándose bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal por haber formado tanto escándalo por nada- En el sueño había alguien- empezó a contar con voz temblorosa- alguien que me amenazaba… con… con…una especie de palito que sujetaba en su mano- se sentía completamente abochornado, ahora que relataba con palabras lo que tanto le había atemorizado en el sueño, se sentía ridículo- Como veis es una tontería, no sé porque en el sueño le tuve tanto miedo a alguien que solo me señalaba con una palo que ni medía más de 12 cm., es estúpido

-Los sueños muchas veces son estúpidos, muchos no tienen ni pies ni cabeza- Harry sonrió tímidamente a Theo, sabiendo que su hermano solo le decía eso para reconfortarlo, pero aun así se sentía bien, el que alguien se preocupara así por él.

-Dime Harry ¿sabes quién era esa persona que aparecía en tu sueño?- preguntó calmadamente Draco. Todos lo miraron atentamente.

-Pues ahora que los dices no… no sé quien era-negó Harry pensativamente- Pero creo que ni debe de existir, que fue un invento de mi mente. No parecía ni humano. Solo recuerdo unos ojos rojos mirándome con maldad- se abrazó temblando- De solo recordarlo me dan escalofríos, parecían los de un demonio- Draco lo estrechó protectoramente, sintiéndose helado por dentro. Al parecer era verdad todo lo que les había contado Theo, aunque fuera increíble de creer, era cierto. Harry, su Harry tenía su mente abierta a la del señor tenebroso, ese monstruo tenía acceso a él y podía dañarlo cuando quisiera.

-Harry lo mejor es que descanses- le calmó theo subiéndose las gafas.

-Pero yo…- intentó protestar Harry aferrándose más a draco, haciendo saltar el corazón de este, que sonrió de medio lado.

-Se que no quieres dormir, pero te voy a dar una medicina que te impedirá tener sueños

-¿Ah sí? ¿Eso existe?-se asombró Harry. Theo cabeceó afirmativamente- ¡Guau, eso no lo recordaba, si es que lo sabía…!- ladeó la cabeza pensativo.

-Bueno Harry ya oíste a tu hermano- le dijo Draco volviéndolo a acomodar en la cama y tapándolo con cuidado- Tienes que descansar- sonriendo tiernamente.

-Mmm vale- Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esa sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio, definitivamente no entendía las reacciones de su cuerpo. Draco lo miraba hipnotizado, poco le importaba que no estuvieran solos, total, el moreno ya era suyo, solo quedaba que Harry lo supiera.

-¡Venga león es hora de dormir!- exclamó blaise revolviéndole el pelo. Crabbe y Goyle le miraron con simpatía.

-¡Eh!- se quejó Harry haciendo un tierno puchero.

Mientras estos seguían a lo suyo, draco se había acercado disimuladamente a theo.

-Theo hay que hacer algo, las conexiones con la mente son muy peligrosas-susurró ansiosamente el rubio.

-Lo sé- confirmó este.

-¿Qué queréis decir?- Pansy los miró a los dos sin entender.

-Que a través de su mente puede dañarlo, por eso el que se desmayara o se quejara de su cicatriz continuamente. Era quien tú sabes torturándolo desde la distancia, como si castigara a un mortífago a través de su marca- le explicó Theo.

-¡Oh merlín!

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Si solo te he dado cariñito!¿Quieres más?- dijo con voz burlona blaise, echándose encima de harry haciéndole cosquillas. Draco los miró con ojos de psicópata, sintiendo su pecho vibrar con ganas de arrancarle los brazos al moreno.

-Bueno Blaise, se acabó el juego por hoy- Draco lo jaló de un brazo bruscamente, apartándolo del ojiverde.

-Pero…-iba a protestar blaise.

-¡Pero nada!-masculló airadamente. Blaise decidió callarse, lo mejor era hacerle caso al rubio, cuando se ponía en modo asesino.

En eso, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre de oscura mirada, piel cetrina y cabello negro, con la nariz algo torcida, vistiendo ropas negras, que lo envolvían completamente, dándole un aire de sombra silenciosa. Los slytherins se quedaron petrificados al ver a su repentino visitante. Sentían que la sentencia del juicio final les había llegado. Abrieron los ojos horrorizados sabiendo la que se iba a montar.

-Con que aquí estáis, he venido a deciros que…- Severus parpadeó un momento confundido, al parecer el cansancio que llevaba acuestas, le estaba cobrando precio, y es que aunque fuera absurdo estaba viendo a Potter con un pijama de rayas color verde encima de la cama, rodeado de serpientes mirándolo la mar de tranquilo, incluso pareciera que lo miraba con curiosidad. Se llevó la mano a los ojos restregándoselos, no, definitivamente seguía viéndolo- ¿Estoy imaginado cosas o Potter está entre nosotros?

-Eh… nooo, que va, parece que la edad te está volviendo senil- rió Pansy moviendo las manos nerviosa.

-Tengo 38- sonrió fríamente Severus haciendo que Pansy se atragantara en su risa. Los demás estaban a la expectativa esperando a que explotara la bomba.

-Esto… ¿quién es él? - una voz suave y llena de curiosidad se escuchó. Todos se quedaron aguantando la respiración, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca.

-¿Cómo?- Severus lo vio como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza- ¿Pues quien quieres que sea Potter? Está claro que soy...

-¡Tu tío Severus!- gritó Draco apresuradamente, por nada iba perder la oportunidad que le había caído de los cielos para estar con el moreno, así tuviera que enfrentarse a su inmediata ejecución por parte de su padrino.

Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta, sin todavía haber captado del todo, el significado de lo dicho por el rubio.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Severus con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Ah, ya veo!- entendió Harry alegre- Así que es mi tío, pues me alegra conocerlo… quiero decir recordarlo… bueno…-Severus simplemente lo miraba sin todavía haber procesado lo que significaba exactamente la palabra tío, Severus y Potter juntas- En fin, que me alegra que esté aquí- terminó diciendo con una enorme sonrisa, y sin que ninguno lo viera y pudiera evitarlo, harry se precipitó a los brazos de severus, dándole un gran abrazo que dejó medio shockeados a todos.

Severus simplemente abrió los ojos con espanto al verse abrazado por Potter. Definitivamente o se había golpeado la cabeza o había entrado en una dimensión completamente desconocida sin darse cuenta.

-Esto… veras Severus, resulta que Harry, tu sobrino- Severus lo miró con ganas de cruciarlo- ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda que Theo es su hermano, que Pansy y los gemelos- señaló a crabbe y a goyle mientras a Severus le salía otro tic en el ojo - son sus primos, ni que yo y Blaise somos amigos de la familia. Y claro está que tampoco se acuerda de que tú eres su apreciado y encantador tío Severus-sonrió nervioso.

-Jajajajajaa- se empezó a reír histéricamente la morena mientras todos la miraban. Harry no entendía que gracia podía haber en que hubiera olvidado el que tuviera un tío, definitivamente su prima estaba algo loca- jajaja, lo siento jajaja, es que…jajajaja, me he acordado de un chiste muy gracioso jajajajaja- pansy acabó tirada en el suelo, riéndose a carcajada viva. Blaise se mordía los labios intentando no reír, sabía que como se le escapara una sola risa, era mago muerto, así lo decían los ojos del tiíto Severus.

-Ya-susurró en voz baja el profesor, haciendo que cualquier risa se fuera de la habitación - con que sin memoria ¿eh?

-Así es tío, pero tranquilo, aunque no recuerde el cariño que nos tenemos, te seguiré tratando como mi querido tío al que seguro quiero mucho- sonrió encantadoramente Harry.

-Bueno esto… Harry. Como ya acordamos, lo mejor es que duermas- se apresuró Theo a separar a Harry del profesor, estaba en riesgo la integridad física del ojiverde, y lo peor es que ni lo sabía. Definitivamente los iba a matar a todos si algún día recuperaba la memoria, solo por esta escena. Con cuidado lo acostó- Ten, tomate un trago de esto- le dijo sacando otro tubito de su bolsillo. Harry obedientemente se lo bebió haciendo una pequeña mueca de asco.

-Esta medicina sí que es rara ¿no?- opinó ya medio adormilado Harry.

-¿Acaba de llamar rara medicina a una perfecta poción echa por mí?- siseó por lo bajo Snape con ganas de estrangular a alguien, preferiblemente a Potter.

-Será mejor dejarlo descansar- se apresuró Draco a sacarlos del cuarto a todos antes de que su padrino terminara por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba -¡Buenas noche mi pequeño león!- susurró en voz baja Draco antes de cerrar la puerta. Harry solo sonrió medio dormido al escucharlo.

/&&&&&&&&&&/

En la sala reinaba un silencio fúnebre, que no presagiaba nada bueno. Severus los miraba con los ojos entornados y con la varita muy cerca de su mano para la intranquilidad de algunos.

-¿Que es lo que nos querías decir?-se atrevió a susurrar blaise para romper el tenso silencio que ya no aguantaba más.

-Pues que gracias a vuestra brillante idea de recoger leones perdidos- ironizó snape- los mocosos Gryffindors os han seguido el rastro hasta Francia. Tenéis como mucho una semana antes de que logren dar con ustedes. Felicidades, vuestro sueño de criar un circo de leones, al parecer se hará realidad- sonrió maliciosamente

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado<p>

Nos vemos en el siguiente! 


	4. Capitulo 4: El SlytherinGryffindor

Hola a todos por fin os traigo el ultimo capitulo que llegue a subir a internet, a partir de ahora serán los nuevos. Espero que lo disfruten

Gracias como siempre a todos por leerme y a **BishiPowa**, **Princesa Vampirica**,** Alfy-Malfoy,** **Linne-'Malfoy**, **kasandra potter** y a **yilam** por comentar

**kasandra potter:** Hola guapa, si es slash y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta solo contendrá una pequeña insinuación. Pero advertiré cuando llegue el momento****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 <strong>

**El Slytherin-Gryffindor**

-¿Que quieres decir?- se impresionó Draco sin hacer caso de las palabras irónicas de su padrino - ¿cómo es eso de que le han seguido el rastro?

-Supongo que lo hicieron por el hechizo que me comentaste ¿no?- supuso theo pensativo.

-Así es- confirmó sombríamente- Hace un momento, gracias a una casualidad, logré escuchar una conversación entre el grupo de crías de león. Al parecer ninguno andaba muy conforme con la idea de esperar a que la orden esté lista para llevar a cabo el hechizo ¿Y que creen? Esos mocosos como siempre decidieron actuar por su cuenta llevándolo a cabo- contó con seriedad- ¡Y yo que pensaba que las estupideces eran solo del arrogante de Potter!- bufó

-¡Jo Severus! ¡No hables así de tu sobrinito!-exclamó la morena con falsa indignación, recibiendo una mirada oscura de snape. Todos miraron a Pansy como si dudaran de su cordura, definitivamente esa chica quería morir muy joven.

-Como decía- siguió Snape con un tic en el ojo- Al parecer lo han logrado rastrear hasta Francia. Planean venir para finales de semana, si acaso antes. Al enterarme decidí venir para preveniros- sonrió con desdén- ¡Pero cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme a un grupo de serpientes jugando a la casita feliz con un león extraviado! León que por cierto, busca el mundo mágico por completo

-Esto… Padrino todo esto tiene una explicación

-¡Oh claro que si! Por vuestra buena salud que espero que haya una perfecta y lógica explicación para encontrarme al señor Potter llamándome tío Severus- siseó

Draco y Blaise se miraron entendiéndose sin palabras.

-¡Fue Pansy!- gritaron ambos chicos señalando a la morena que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿¡Que! ¡Oigan!- los miró con reproche- ¡esto fue idea de todos!

-¡No querida! ¡Fue tu idea! Tú eres la que quería tener un leoncito como miembro familiar

-¡Y tu un gatito como mascota!- replicó la joven acaloradamente -porque te recuerdo Blaise querido, que tú fuiste el primero en estar de acuerdo conmigo, así que esto es tanto culpa tuya como mía

-Yo… yo…- por el rabillo del ojo vio a Severus entrecerrar los ojos, nerviosamente señaló al que tenía su lado- puede que sí, pero lo de la familia fue completamente culpa de theo

-¿Eh?

-¡Es cierto!- apoyó Pansy- theo fue el que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decirle que era su hermano. Ni siquiera nos consultó. Así que no nos quedó más remedio que adaptarnos- explicó poniendo carita de victima

-¡Eso! ¡Eso!-asintió Blaise.

Theo prefirió permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que dijera, sería utilizado en su contra

-Pero Pansy- dijo Goyle con cara confundida- ¿no era que tú también querías decir que eras su hermana?

-Sí, es verdad- Confirmó Crabbe- me acuerdo que hasta formaste un gran berrinche cuando todos dijeron que no

-¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle!- el flequillo tapando su expresión- ¿se puede saber porque estáis en contra de mi?- lloró falsamente, dejando a los demás con una gota en la cabeza. - además puede que sea cierto que quería un hermanito, pero al menos no soy una pervertida que se quiere aprovechar de un leoncito amnésico- picó Pansy mirando perversamente al rubio con una sonrisa incitadora. Draco, con una venita en la frente, la miró cortantemente.

- ¡PANSY TÚ…!-

-¡Basta!-interrumpió Severus de manera fría, masajeándose las sienes con irritación- ¿¡estoy con un grupo de refinados slytherins o con un grupo de descarriados gryffindors! - los fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que todos se quedaran completamente quietos- así está mejor. Ahora explíquenme la historia desde un principio antes de que empiece a lanzar crucius- después de unos segundos de silencio empezaron a relatar la historia.

Una hora más tarde solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas.

-Resumiendo- rompió el silencio Severus de manera cortante -Potter anda sin memoria creyendo que theo es su hermano, que Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy son sus primos, que Blaise y Draco son amigos y ahora…. ¡que yo soy su tío!- terminó diciendo casi atragantándose al decir la última palabra, a la vez que miraba a Draco con deseos homicidas, el cual se hizo el desatendido

-Básicamente, eso es

-¡Ya!- suspiró Severus - las serpientes casi no os meteréis en líos, pero cuando lo hacéis, lo hacéis a lo grande, sobre todo vuestro grupito- articuló con tono exasperado -Lo primero que hay que solucionar es el problema de que no terminen de seguir el rastro mágico de Potter hasta acá, intentaré hallar un hechizo que nos pueda ayudar- se levantó con intenciones de irse dirigiéndose a la chimenea- ¡ah! Se me olvidaba- dijo mirándolos fríamente- si el héroe se me vuelve a tirar encima ¡no respondo de mi!- susurró con sonrisa maléfica, metiéndose a la chimenea después. Los demás se quedaron quietos temiendo por la integridad del león.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Goyle.

-Pues lo mejor será dedicarnos a hallar un modo de esconder al león- resolvió theo subiéndose las gafas,

-Bien… entonces propongo que nos dividamos- propuso Blaise -Unos cuantos de nosotros que se dediquen a la búsqueda de ese método y el resto cuidará a Harry

-¡Perfecto!- alzó la voz con entusiasmo la morena - me ofrezco voluntaria para cuidar al pequeño minino- afirmó con los ojos brillantes

-Jajaja ¡No!- rió sarcástico Draco

-¡Ehhh! ¿Y por qué no?- expresó con un mohín disconforme.

-Porque el único que lo va a cuidar, voy a hacer yo y no una lunática pervertida

-¿¡Perdón!- se indignó Pansy cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja - ¡Y eso lo dice el que quiere hacerle cosas malas al morenito mientras está vulnerable!- se burló Pansy con un brillo sospechoso en los ojos

-Lo que yo quiera hacerle o no ¡No es de tu incumbencia! Yo…

-¡Por merlín! ¿Queréis dejarlo de una vez?- se exasperó Blaise mirándolos con irritación -chicos, vuestras peles por lo general resultan entretenidas, pero por si no lo habéis notado, estamos con el agua hasta el cuello y más nos vale hallar una salida si no nos queremos ahogar- resopló

Draco y Pansy se miraron por un momento, asintiendo en un acuerdo táctico. Sus amigos tenían razón, no era momento para peleas infantiles y sin lógica alguna.

"Sobre todo cuando pienso abrazar y mimar al leoncito la veces que quiera" pensó Pansy para sí.

"Sobre todo cuando pienso hacer mío al león más pronto que tarde, apartándolo de todos, incluida Pansy" pensó Draco también para sí.

Los dos sonriendo sospechosamente.

-Entones- habló theo mirando con agradecimiento a Blaise por haber detenido a esos dos - creo que podemos hacerlo así. Crabbe, Blaise y yo buscaremos la forma de esconder el rastro de Harry. Mientras que Pansy, Goyle y Draco ustedes os turnareis en el cuidado del moreno ¿estamos de acuerdo?- preguntó con voz de mando. Todos cabecearon conformes sabiendo que ese era el mejor plan de acción que podían seguir. "Aunque ni loco pienso dejar a Pansy a solas con MI Harry" se dijo Draco con su instinto de posesión al límite.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

En el cuarto de invitados se hallaba un león recién emergiendo del mundo de morfeo. Había pasado un par de horas desde que las serpientes tuvieran su reunión. Algo más descansado y relajado, Harry abrió los ojos, restregándoselos con una mano, dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo. Se sentía cómodo y completamente relajado. Con flojera se acurrucó entre las sábanas sin ganas de levantarse aún.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!- Harry giró la cabeza sorprendido al ver que no estaba solo, sino que aun lado de la cama se encontraba sentado en una cómoda butaca, el chico rubio llamado Draco. Sin entender la razón, sintió su corazón comenzar a latir más fuerte y sus mejillas enrojecer, invadido por sensaciones placenteras. Con vergüenza bajó la cabeza sin poder sostener la mirada del mayor que lo veía con un brillo, que no sabía por qué, lo hacía estremecer. Draco sonrió lentamente, satisfecho por lo que su presencia causaba en el pequeño gryffindor. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo que quedara atrapado definitivamente en sus redes. Sonrió perversamente para sí -¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Ah… muchísimo mejor!- susurró avergonzado sintiendo una punzada de felicidad al pensar que el rubio estuviera preocupado por él - ¿qué hora es?- preguntó viéndolo a través de sus pestañas con cierta timidez, ese chico tenía algo que le producía demasiado corte.

-Son las 2 del mediodía- contestó Draco apoyando el mentón en una mano, contemplando con ojos codiciosos la figura del moreno, detallando en profundidad cada rasgo de su escultural presencia. Su pequeño gryffindor era la tentación en persona. Cuerpo pequeño pero apetecible, con buena forma gracias al quidditch. Piel morena y suave, labios rojos y cremosos, ojos del verde más puro que jamás hubiera visto. Todo ello rodeado con ese aire de inocencia y pureza que envolvía al ojiverde. Parecía un pequeño ángel venido a la tierra para tentar a los mortales. Y pronto sería suyo, como que era un Malfoy que lo sería - ¿necesitas algo?- susurró con voz sugerente.

-¡Eh…!- Harry tragó saliva sintiendo la garganta seca. Percibía el ambiente cargado de algo, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué. Apretaba la sábana nerviosamente, totalmente sonrojado ante la mirada ávida de su acompañante -Nada, estoy bien… pero gracias Draco- agradeció sonriendo tímidamente

El pecho de Draco se expandió con emoción al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado con tanta delicadeza por esa voz suave y dulce. Se sentía demasiado bien el que ahora se pudieran llamar por los nombres sin rencores de por medio. Solo siendo Draco y Harry. Internamente rogaba porque el moreno jamás recuperara la memoria, aunque fuera egoísta, lo necesitaba a su lado. No podría regresar a una vida sin él después de haber saboreado el deleite que le producía estar de esa forma con él. Así tuviera que echarle un obliviate, no permitiría que se fuera de su lado.

-Está bien, supongo que aun debes estar algo confundido con todo

-Algo. Pero ahora me siento mejor, un poco desorientado, pero supongo que es algo normal y que ya se me pasará

-¡Claro que sí! - sonrió Draco acercando una mano para retirar un mechón de pelo que obstaculizaba la vista del moreno. Con delicadeza, en una suave caricia, lo acomodó, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de su ya no tan secreta obsesión- veras que pronto todo volverá a cobrar sentido- susurró hipnotizado con los suaves labios del ojiverde.

-Eso espero- murmuró Harry lamiendo inconscientemente sus labios con su rosada lengua, excitando aun mas los sentidos del rubio. Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, apenas consientes de ello, como imanes jalados por una fuerza superior a ellos. Uno aturdido sin saber realmente lo que estaba pasando, otro completamente ido es sus deseos de saborear esa pequeña boca. Sus respiraciones ya se mezclaban, los dos a un paso de rozar sus labios, de darse el primer beso. Draco se sentía en la gloria. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría probar el sabor de su Harry.

-¡HARRY!- abrió de repente la puerta una morena que abrió la boca sorprendida por la escena que veían sus ojos, para a continuación sonreír con diversión y malicia -ups… ¿acoso he interrumpo algo?

-¡No!… ¡por supuesto que no! Es que… nosotros… yo… -balbuceaba Harry separándose de Draco con espanto y la cara más roja que un semáforo, agitando las manos con torpeza

-P-A-N-Z-Y- pronunció sombríamente Draco con un aura asesina rodeándole. Pansy sin hacer aparente caso a su futura defunción se acercó al moreno sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Draco cielo relájate! Te noto algo tenso-opinó llevándose un dedo a la boca con falsa duda. Draco sintió una vena palpitarle con rabia.

-¿A qué has venido Pansy? Tu turno no es hasta después de las tres- masculló cabreado fulminándola con la mirada más fría de los Malfoy.

-¡Ya! Eso lo sé. Pero ¿sabes? Estaba yo sentada en la sala, cuando me dije: "Pansy ¿tú de verdad crees que el rubiecito te va dejar a solas con su leoncito? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! Antes seguramente se lanzaría un crucius él mismo" Así que pensé. Si el va a estar en mi turno entonces yo estaré en el suyo. Y aquí me tienes- contó sonriendo encantadoramente

-¡TÚ…!- intentó decir Draco sin poder encontrar algo lo suficientemente acorde con su retorcida personalidad.

El morenito por su parte, miraba sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pansy se sentó a su lado sin apenas prestar atención a los balbuceos furiosos de Draco.

-¡Harry tesoro!- llamó Pansy levantándole el mentón con un dedo, viendo los ojos verdes llenos de vergüenza mezclada con algo de insatisfacción. Sonrió internamente, al parecer el leoncito hubiera querido que se completara el acto -No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. El que debería sentir vergüenza es el pervertido de Draco- lo señaló con ojos acusadores, sonriéndole con malicia -por aprovecharse de alguien convaleciente y vulnerable. Aunque sea alguien tan violable como tú, eso no es excusa

-Pansy, si no quieres perder algún miembro de tu bien apreciado cuerpo- siseó con tono amenazante - ¡aléjate de Harry ahora!- exclamó con un tic en el ojo casi perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Violable?- susurró Harry para sí, con un gran signo de interrogación, sin entender del todo a que se refería su prima con eso.

-Draco no seas celoso, ni siquiera he empezado a meterle mano- fue su comentario suicida.

-¡Ni lo harás!- casi grita Draco apretando las manos con ganas de tener entre ellas el pescuezo de la morena.

-¡Eso lo veremos draquito!- desafió

-¡TÚ SERPIENTE RASTRERA NI PIENSES EN…!- unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la casi explosión del rubio. La manilla giró, abriéndose la puerta por donde entró Goyle portando una bandeja en las manos con cara de circunstancias.

-Esto chicos… creo que los gritos no son la mejor manera de que Harry se recupere- comentó dubitativo.

-¡La culpa es de él/ella!- argumentaron ambos a la vez, volteándose la cara infantilmente.

Harry sin prestar atención a ello, ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de que al parecer esos dos peleaban hasta por el aire que respiraban, miró a Goyle con una sonrisa de bienvenida, el cual se acercó al moreno colocándole la bandeja con comida entre sus piernas.

-Es hora del almuerzo- anunció

-¡Gracias!- se sonroja -siento haberme dormido sin haber probado las tortitas- murmuró con remordimiento.

-Tranquilo. En la merienda las podrás probar- Harry le sonrió tímidamente fijándose a continuación en la comida preparada para él. Una sopa de verduras y pollo, que olía exquisitamente, tomates picados en trozos pequeños puestos en un bol, un trozo de pan y de postro natilla de chocolate, para alegaría de Harry. Sintiendo las tripas rugir, agarró la cuchara y empezó a comer sin tardanza.

-Está deliciosa- sonrió con deleite mientras Goyle dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me alegro

-Por cierto- metió una cucharada en la boca sitiando el liquido llenarle de calidez a medida que bajaba -¿cuál es nuestro apellido?

-¿¡Eh!- exclamó bobamente Goyle

-¿¡Apellido!

-¿¡Has dicho apellido!

-Sí, eso he dicho. El apellido de la familia ¿que cual es?- los miró alzando una ceja - ¿es que pasa algo?- preguntó extrañado por las expresiones de "oh-oh" que tenían todos.

-Pues… el apellido, tu apellido… es … que te lo conteste Pansy ya que tienen el mismo- sonrió angelicalmente hacia la susodicha que le lanzó dagas afiladas con los ojos

-Bueno Harry… tu apellido, nuestro apellido es…- Harry la miró expectante. Pansy intentaba pensar rápido, desde luego que Potter no seria, jamás tendría un apellido tan gryffindor. Con aprensión miró fijamente las esmeraldas verdes, su color favorito- Nosotros somos los… los… ¡los Slytherin!- exclamó finalmente.

-Cof, cof, cof- tosió repentinamente Draco intentado ocultar la conmoción y la gracia que de repente sentía al escuchar tamaña estupidez.

-¿Slytherin?

-Así es gatito. Nosotros somos la familia Slytherin- sonrió la morena satisfecha consigo misma por su ingeniosa idea. Goyle la miró con una gota en la cabeza pensando en lo que dirá Severus cuando se entere de su nuevo apellido. Iban a rodar cabezas.

-Harry Slytherin- pronunció Harry pensativo- No se… me suena raro

-Hmp ¿a quién no?- masculló por lo bajo Draco

-Bueno, es que es un apellido poco común. Pero eso nos hace aun mas especiales ¿no crees?-sonrió cautivadoramente.

-Sí, supongo que así es- aceptó Harry sin mayor problema, para el alivio de los tres -esto… ¿donde están los demás?- preguntó de repente con curiosidad.

-Pues Theo, Blaise y Crabbe han tenido que salir a encargarse de unos asuntos sin importancia- contestó relajadamente Draco. Simplemente se han marchado a la zona mágica de parís con una apariencia distinta para intentar encontrar un modo que pueda evitar nuestra pronta muerte. Como se ve algo sin ninguna importancia, se dijo Draco con ironía.

-¿Y el tío Severus? ¿Vendrá pronto?- se interesó Harry con sonrisa inocente. Los tres se miraron con cara de circunstancias, ni en sus más locas fantasías imaginaron jamás, ver al niño-que-vivió-que-odia-profundamente-al-grasoso-maestro-de-pociones deseando ver a este mismo con tal alegría e ilusión.

-El está de viaje Harry y no sabemos cuándo volverá- decidió inventar Draco, aunque técnicamente fuera cierto. Su padrino se encontraba en otro país, solo que no andaba de viaje sino que directamente vivía en el.

-¡Hey!- saludó Blaise apareciendo de repente por la puerta abierta- ¿qué tal Harry? ¿Cómo va la cosa?

-¡Blaise! Bastante bien- sonrió con entusiasmo, terminando de comer. Goyle percatándose de ello, le retiró la bandeja, colocándola a un lado en la mesilla, obteniendo una sonrisa agradecida del moreno.

-Me alegro minino- afirmó acercándose - entonces supongo que en poco más ya podrás corretear por todos lados

-¡Dalo por hecho!- aseguró Harry con mirada crispada, odiando cada segundo de tener que estar postrado en cama sintiendo esa extrema debilidad adormeciéndole los músculos.

-¡Gryffindor tenías que ser!- rió revolviéndole el cabello.

-¿Gryffindor?-ladeó la cabeza sin entender. Blaise se percató de su error.

-Claro, no lo recuerdas, que tonto, jeje….- rió nerviosamente -gryffindor es… pues es… es... es tu apellido- se inventó rápidamente sin reparar en las miradas matadoras que le dirigían los demás

-¿Qué? ¿Mi apellido no y que era slytherin? -preguntó ya totalmente confuso, dejando con la boca abierta a Blaise que no se esperaba esa contestación.

-Pues eso, es que tus padres eran Godrina Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin- arregló rápidamente Pansy con lo primero que se le ocurrió. Los chicos por otro lado dejaron sus expresiones vacías, intentando no demostrar la impresión que les había causado el nuevo invento de Pansy

-Así que esos son los nombres de mis padres ¿y donde están?

-¿Slytherin?- deletreó Blaise con voz baja a Draco.

-Locuras de Pansy- le respondió el rubio

-Lo siento corazón, pero murieron- dijo la morena con lamentación.

-Sí, hace tanto tiempo que ya ni nos acordamos cuando fue - ironizó Draco con falso pesar, fulminando con la mirada a las dos serpientes que en menos de un minuto lo habían complicado todo mas.

-Oh- suspiró el moreno sintiendo un vacío en el corazón, sus padres estaban muertos y él ni siquiera los podía recordar.

-Bueno lo mejor será que te dejemos reposar tranquilo- dijo de pronto Draco.

-¡Pero…!- iba a protestar el moreno.

-Sin peros Harry. Ya sabes lo que dijo tu hermano- Draco de verdad que sentía raro el referirse a theo con la palabra hermano- debes descansar lo mas que puedas para recuperarte pronto

-¡Está bien!- aceptó desanimado, acurrucándose enfurruñado. De esa forma mostraba una imagen tan tierna y encantadora, que si no fuera porque estaban acompañados, Draco se lanzaría inmediatamente sobre el desprotegido león.

-No te preocupes, que luego vendré a hacerte compañía por la tarde- dijo Pansy guiñándole un ojo, pasando por alto el gruñido de advertencia de Draco.

Todos se despidieron del moreno, saliendo del cuarto, Goyle llevando la bandeja, para esperar el regreso de los otros dos e intentar resolver los problemas que tocaban a su puerta.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

La semana pasó sin ningún inconveniente, sin contar las horas que Draco pasó intentando un acercamiento más íntimo con el ojiverde siendo impedidos por una divertida y maliciosa Pansy, para la completa frustración del rubio.

Harry, a lo largo de los días, fue mejorando paulatinamente. Recobrando todas su fuerzas, hasta el punto de que a los dos días, ya podía levantarse y andar sin sentirse agotado.

Todas las serpientes fueron estrechando lazos, en mayor o menor medida, con el pequeño león, que se sentía en la gloria compartiendo y disfrutando de esos momentos con su "familia" Aun así, una sombra de intranquilidad rondaba los corazones de los slytherin, impidiéndoles disfrutar plenamente. Theo, Blaise y Crabbe habían estado buscando, apenas sin descanso, alguna forma para evitar que los gryffindors encontraran a su león perdido. Pero hasta la fecha, no habían hallado ninguna. Lo que los tenía muy preocupados, pues a esas alturas ya ninguno de ellos quería que alejaran a Harry de ellos.

Los seis, a pesar de ser frías serpientes, habían podido crear lazos de amor familiar entre ellos, siempre juntos y apoyándose entre todos. Pero aun así, eran slytherins después de todo, eso no cambiaba. Su naturaleza era fría y egoísta, sin tener permitido mostrar emoción alguna. Más todavía, cuando nadie les había enseñado como hacerlo. Pero todo eso había cambiado con la llegado del ojiverde. De repente, el calor familiar, la sensación de estar en casa, empezaban a ser sentidas por ellos, por simplemente una sonrisa de felicidad de Harry hacia ellos. Cuando miraba a Theo con devoción, llamándolo hermano y sonriéndole feliz, diciéndole cuanto le alegraba que estuviera a su lado. En la cocina, cuando se divertía probando las delicias preparadas por Crabbe y Goyle, ayudándolos algunas veces a prepararlas, pasándoselo en grande con sus primos. Ruborizándose tiernamente, bajando la mirada con vergüenza cada vez que Draco se le acercaba o siquiera lo miraba. Cuando reía a carcajadas por alguna broma o fechoría que Blaise le recomendaba hacer, para exasperar los nervios de los demás. La veces que abochornado, sonreía con paciencia aguantando todos los mimos que su querida prima le daba, para celos y descontento del ojigris. En definitiva, ninguno quería perder eso que habían conseguido, gracias a la cálida presencia del ojiverde en sus vidas.

En la noche del viernes, el grupo de serpientes más un león, se hallaba cenando en el comedor, entre risas y juegos disfrutando de una excelente velada. Todos estaban acomodados en una mesa de madera fina, ocupando los lados, dejando la cabecera de ambos puntos desocupados. Harry se encontraba sentado en una punta al lado de Pansy, teniendo a Draco en frente, el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima deseando devorarlo a él en vez de a la comida. Al lado del rubio estaban Crabbe y a su lado Goyle. Blaise entre Pansy y Theo.

-¡Tío Severus!- exclamó de pronto Harry con genuina alegría al ver la oscura sombra aparecer en la puerta. Con emoción se levantó, corriendo dispuesto a saludarlo con un abrazo, sin darse cuenta del rayo azulado que se dirigió a su espalda, dejándolo sin conciencia al impactar en él. Con rapidez, antes de tocar el suelo, fue cogido por los fuertes brazos de Draco, que lo apretaron en un abrazo posesivo y protector, mirando con reproche a Blaise que era quien tenía la varita levantada.

-¿¡Que! - exclamó - era eso o tener león frito para la cena- se defendió mirando de reojo al profesor. Este se había quedado paralizado en la puerta mirando al chico desmayado con desconcierto. Nadie en toda su vida, había mirado con tanta calidez y afectuosidad a su persona. Se sentía irritado. Ese mocoso, el hijo de su peor enemigo, había reaccionado como si se alegrara profundamente de su aparecida presencia. Era desconcertante.

-Esto… Padrino ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Draco al ver la mirada fija del profesor en su Harry.

-Nada- su voz fría e implacable impedía cualquier posible réplica - tengo noticias

-¿Noticias?

Todos lo miraron expectantes, deseando que no fueran malas. Draco apretaba contra su pecho al pequeño moreno con ganas de protegerlo de todo.

-Las crías de león están en Francia- sonrió con cinismo- vienen con la firme intención de encontrar al rey de su manada

-¡Oh merlín!- susurró Pansy abriendo los ojos con preocupación

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- preguntó Crabbe con tono ligeramente angustiado - no permitiremos que se lo lleven ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- ladró Draco afianzando el agarre del pequeño cuerpo - sería demasiado peligroso para él

-Muy peligroso…- susurró Goyle para si

-Draco tiene razón- afirmó theo con pose pensativa- ni siquiera sabemos el porqué estaba Harry aquí en primer lugar. Además, recordad el estado en que lo hayamos. Es obvio que algo grave le tuvo que pasar. Que nadie en el mundo mágico sepa nada de ello, solo me da mala espina

-Eso es cierto- dijo Snape sorprendiendo a las serpientes- un día simplemente los del ministerio dijeron que Potter había desparecido. La orden por supuesto fue a investigar, pero no halló rastro del moreno. Ni siquiera yo- confesó con el ceño fruncido -y después de eso viene a aparecer, dos semanas más tarde, en otro país. Al parecer traumatizado por algo y con señales de tortura. Que nadie lo haya encontrado ni visto hasta ustedes, es demasiado extraño

-Si, por eso hay que impedir que vuelva con los gryffindors. Hasta donde sabemos, podrían ser ellos los causantes de su estado- gruñó Draco

-Puede que solo indirectamente, recuerda que los causantes son muggles, no magos- se subió las gafas theo.

-Ya, pero entre ellos hay hijos de muggles como la sabelotodo, que perfectamente pudieron contratar a otros que le hicieran eso al chico- opinó la morena.

-Puede… pero… ¿Qué razón tendrían para hacerlo?- meditó Blaise

-Sinceramente creo que esto carece de importancia- habló Severus interrumpiendo sus divagaciones- la cuestión aquí es que todos estáis decididos a quedaros con él, sin importar los riegos. Da igual que los leones tengan o no que ver con lo pasado a Potter. Él se quedará con ustedes de todas formas ¿no?

Sin la menor duda en su expresiones, todos asintieron afirmativamente.

-Entonces os alegrará saber que he encontrado el hechizo idóneo para que os podáis quedar con vuestra mascota- ironizó con desdén

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente capitulo nuestro grupo de serpientes se encontrarán con el primer león jeje ¿quien esperáis que sea?<p>

Espero vuestro comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente


End file.
